Los nuevos guerreros z ( Naruto fem) ( gaanaru)
by TAMERS.S.E.M.S
Summary: Protagonistas : Narutofem. Natsumi. Gaara/ Hinata Pareja de Natsumi es gaara. Pareja de hinata : en el futuro menma. Minato y Kushina : vivos y malos padres. Hermanos de Natsumi son menma y mito, buenos. La masacre uchija sucede, pero no todos son asesinados, solos los responsables. Danzo es bueno.
1. prólogo

Podemos ver en el desierto iba caminar a un grupo estaba el hokage de entre ellos destacó dos ambus y dos jonis que los están acompañando junto con una niña, que era cargada en la espalda de uno de los ambos un mujer de cabello violeta, esta niña era una niña de más o menos 4 años de edad tenía cabello rubio con mechones de color rojo, ojos azules como el Cielo pero dependiendo de la luz eran de color índigo, piel clara, tres marquitas que se asemejaban a los bigotitos de un zorro, lo que la hacía lucir más adorable este grupo estaba viajando juntos por el desierto para evitar cualquier ataque,. Ellos se dirigían hacia una de las 5 grandes aldeas escondidas sunagakure no sato.

???? : Cuánto falta para que lleguemos jiji.

Hiruzen : no falta mucho, mira natsumi ahí enfrente está suna.

Natsumi.

Esta era la primera vez que podía salir de konoha y poder ser yo misma sin que alguien supiera que era una niña y no un niño, ¿aún no sé porque tenía que hacerme pasar por un niño?, pero ir a un nuevo lugar era algo emocionante, cuando el abuelo me dijo de venir aquí con él, no lo pensé dos veces porque quería conocer Cómo es afueras de konoha, una vez que llegamos y pasamos la guardia Le pedí a mi abuelito que si me dejaba ir a explorar, él me dijo que sí que tenía cosas importantes que hacer con el kazekage,.

Yo me dirigí al parque y una vez que fui hay vi a un niño que estaba solo y la gente habla mal de él, no sé ¿porqué? pero me resultó tan familiar así que me acerqué al niño.

Natsumi : hola.

Gaara.

Me encontraba en el parque jugando en la arena nuevamente solo ningún niño se me acercaba a mí, porque sus padres decían que yo era un demonio tal vez tenían razón toda mi vida me trataron como uno, mis hermanos aunque sé que quieren estar conmigo mi papá los aleja de mí porque piensa que los voy a matar, Por eso siempre estoy solo y el único que me cuida es mi tío, hoy no era un día diferente estaba jugando en la arena Mientras todos me miraban mal pero de repente alguien me saludó,.

Era una niña muy bonita que nunca había visto, tenía unos hermosos ojos color azulviolencio y tenía el cabello rubio con mechas rojas eran muy bonita y por alguna razón sentí que mi cara ardía un poco al verla, ella también tenía un sonrojo era muy bonita pero no en tenía porque me saludaba o me hablaba.

Natsumi.

Cuando lo saludé y lo vi a la cara no pude evitar sentir que mi cara ardía no sabía ¿porqué? pero para mí era un chico tan lindo, nunca había visto a alguien con pelo rojo no era muy común en konoha, el es bonito tenía piel blanca como la nieve lo que me intrigaba ya que estábamos en el desierto y no parecía bronceado parecía que tenía unas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, pero eso marcaba más sus hermosos ojos verde agua que tenían, no pude evitarlo y me perdí en sus ojos eran muy lindos así que me decidí a presentarme, a ver si él quería ser mi amigo ya que nunca había tenido amigos, y tal vez él quisiera ser mi amigo.

Natsumi : yo me llamo natsumi, y tu ¿como te llamas?.

Gaara.

Me sorprendí mucho que ella quisiera hablar conmigo era la primera vez que me pasaba, nadie se me acerca por miedo pero vi que ella sí me habló, hací que me decidí a hablarle y presentarme.

Gaara : hola me llamo gaara, perdón pero no me tienes miedo realmente,. quería preguntarle eso porque no entendía ¿porque? ella, hablaba conmigo.

Natsumi : ¿porque crees que yo tendría miedo de ti?, yo no veo que seas una mala persona veo que eres un niño tal como yo lo soy., lo pregunte ladeando la cabeza a un lado en signó de no entender,. porque para mí me era extraño que un chico tan lindo como él estuviera solo, cuando pensé que él era alguien lindo no pude evita que vuelva a sonrojarse por ese pensamiento pero aún así seguía confundida.

Gaara.

cuando ella me dio esa respuesta me sorprendí mucho, realmente ella no me veía como un monstruo, podía ver que realmente estaba confundida así que decidí decirle,.

Gaara : lo que sucede es que todos aquí en suna creen que soy un demonio, tal vez tengan razónni siquiera mi padre me quiere y aleja a mis hermanos de mí, el único que cuida de mí es mi tío.

Autora.

Lo dijo muy triste de como él siempre esta solo por que todo el mundo lo trate como si fuera un monstruo, cuando natsumi escuchó esa respuesta no le gustó para nada eso le hizo recordar lo que ya vive, Así que decidió decirle lo mismo que le dijo una vez yugao.

Natsumi : Pues yo no veo que tengas colmillos, cuernos, garras, no me pareces un mostró tú solo eres un niño igual que yo, eres una persona, no un monstruo, por eso quiero saber si quieres ser mi amigo.

Gaara : debedad quieres ser mi amiga, lo pregunta un poco feliz con un cierto dejé de esperanza de que tuviera alguien que pueda ser su amigo.

Natsumi : por supuesto Me gustaría ser tu amiga Gaara dattebayo, si tú quieres,. lo dijo con otra pequeño sonrojo que era apenas visibles por la vergüenza.

Gaara : si me gustaría ser tu amigo, lo dijo Igualmente que Natsumi.

Después de que ellos decidieron ser amigos se la pasaron todo el día jugando en la caja de arena, luego fueron a los columpios y hicieron muchas cosas juntos a la noche natsumi tuvo que volver al hotel, pero quedaron conversa al día siguiente y así pasaron la semana dónde Gaara y natsumi estuvieron juntos fueron amigos,.

Pero justo el último día que les quedaba, Ellos tenían que despedirse natsumi estaba muy triste de despedirse de su amigo sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Gaara.

Gaara por otra parte estaba en la misma situación estaba triste de que se iba a despedir de natsumi y también se dio cuenta de que ella le gustaba.

Natsumi le quería regalar un regalo especial a gaara, para que la recordará y para que recordara siempre su amistad Además de que tenía planeado decirle lo que sentía por él.

Compro dos collares muy especial gracias a todos los ahorros que tenía los guardado, una vez que compro los collares se fue corriendo para ir a buscar a Gaara, al llegar gaara estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada gacha sabían que ese día se despedía de Natsumi,.

natsumi se fue hasta dónde estaba y lo saludo animada, aunque la tristeza es taba presente en sus miradas.

Natsumi : gaara yo etto, e quería decirte que tu me gustas dattebayo, lo dijo tartamudeando, con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara asemejado se al color de cabello de gaara.

Gaara : natsumi tu también me gustas mucho, lo dijo rojo, pero estaba feliz de que la niña que le gustaba le correspondiera.

Natsumi está feliz así que sacó el regalo, que compró para Gaara y ella.

Natsumi : mira gaara yo compré este regalo para ti, el mio es un medallón y el tu yo es la llave que lo habré, mostrando los collares.

A gaara le encantó el regalo y se lo puso Natsumi también se puso el su yo.

Natsumi : gaara habré el collar.

Gaara sin preguntar lo abrió, lo que estaba adentro era la foto que se tomaron el primer día que se conocieron.

Nota : si se preguntan quién saco la foto fue yugao, cuando la fue a buscar a Natsumi el primer día.

Gaara : te ves hermosa en la foto.

Natsumi : gracias, con un rubor en su cara.

Gaara : lástima que yo no tenga nada para darte, deprimido.

Natsumi al mirarlo triste se le ocurrió una idea.

Natsumi : entonces dame un beso, ese sería el mejor regalo,. apuntado a sus labios, y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Gaara se puso como tomate pero ha cintio se haserco y le dio un suave y torpe pero lindo beso en los labios, se quedaron hací Durante cinco segundos con aquel beso que fue su primer beso.

Sin darse cuenta de que dos personas los estaban mirando desde lejos.

kasekague : esto es malo no podemos dejar que esos dos estén juntos, serían un peligro.

Hiruzen : por favor kasekague-sama no creo que hagan nada malo.

Kasekague : se equivoca hokage-Sama no pudo arriesgarme le borrare la memoria a gaara, y usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Luego de una discusión hiruzen accede también.

Mientras con los protagonistas momentos después del beso.

Natsumi : gaara se que ahora somos muy pequeños pero etto, promete me que cuando seamos ninjas vas a venir por mi y seremos novios dattebayo, dándole una mirada tierna y de amor.

Gaara sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, al verla con esa cara tan linda, y le devolvió la mirada de amor a natsumi, y la agarró de las manos.

Gaara : si, te prometo que algún día te volver a buscar, y seremos novios.

Pero el momento fue cortado cuando alguien toma a gaara, del brazo.

Natsumi : que le hace a gaara.

Gaara : papá.

Natsumi : ( pensado : dijo papá).

Kasekague : ven tu no puedes estar serca de ella, y se lleva a gaara.

Natsumi : gaaraaa, grito quiso ir por el pero hiruzen la sujeto, y se la llevó.

Luego de eso hiruzen le borro la memoria, y natsumi no recordaba a gaara.

Ya había transcurrido cuatro meses de la visita a suna pero natsumi no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió, el único recuerdo que tenía era un collar que no podía abrir, pero por alguna razón sentía que era muy importante ese medallón.

Natsumi estaba volviendo a su departamento cuando una turba de aldeanos la persiguieron a "el" su puesto niño demonio, lo a rin condaron y lo golpearon dejado la inconsciente.

Pero cuando estaban apunto de terminar con el niño, según lo que ellos creían que era un niño.

Un ambu apareció y los mato a todos y cargo a la pequeña y se la llevó al hospital.

Natsumi.

me desperté y me encontraba en una alcantarilla oscura me dio miedo, pero esta no sería la primera vez que me arrojan en una, creyendo que estaba muerta, pero de repente me sentí atraída a un lugar y empecé a caminar al interior de ese oscuro lugar, cuando al final veo lo que parece ser una jaula enorme con un papel.

Hací que por curiosidad me ha cerco y lo que veo me dejo muda, en frente pude apreciar al kiubi no Yoko, pero me quede congelada cuando hablo.

Kurama : Valla, si que es interesante, no esperaba que mi carcelera me visitará tan pronto, pero bueno supongo que me presentaré yo soy el kiubi como me llaman esos humanos, pero tú puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre que es kurama.

Se había presentado de una manera tan amable que me sonpredido, no todos los días te cruzas con un zorro gigante y te habla, pero decidí contestarle.

Natsumi : hola mi nombre es Natsumi Uzumaki, mucho gusto en conocerte, kurama.

Quise ser amable para devolverle el gesto a kurama, por su amabilidad, aunque no lo llamé con algún honorífico no me gustan las formalidades.

Kurama no se esperaba que la niña sea amable con el.

Kurama : ja eres valiente no todos se atreverían en hablar con un biju sin morirse del miedo, me caes bien niña se nota que eres una Uzumaki.

Natsumi.

Cuando dijo Uzumaki me confundí, que quiso decir con que (eres una Uzumaki).

Parece que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba por que me miró y luego suspiro.

Kurama : bueno niña supongo que tienes preguntas y quieres respuestas te contaré todo.

Natsumi.

Haci ya habían pasado el tiempo yo me quedé sorprendida triste ydesegsionada y furiosa. kurama me contó todo de como lo capturaron, y lo usaron también, del día en que nací, del hombre que lo extrajo de su antigua jinchuriki, de la pelea en contra del cuarto y los que hizo, y le hicieron al sellarlo nuevamente, también de enterarme de quienes son mis padres, pero ellos me olvidaron por mis hermanos menores, y me abandonaron en este infierno, por que pensaron que si yo estaba con ellos sólo seria un estorba en enseñarles a mis hermanos a controlar el chakra de kurama, eso fue muy doloroso no puede dejar de llorar hasta que siento algo suave que se enrollo en mi, cuando veo que es, vi que era kurama, que me atrajo a el con una de sus colas para estar serca de mi.

Kurama : ya ya no llores no me gusta ver llorar a los niños, ya calma te.

Natsumi : por que me consuelas, no me odias por mi estás encerado, mis padres fueron los que te hicieron estar nuevamente sólo, por que no me odias o te desquita con migo dattebayo.

Kurama : tienes razón tus padres fueron los que me enceraron pero tú no tienes que ver con esto, sabes a pesar de que yo allá odiado a los humanos, no pudo odiarte a ti por que de cierta manera nos parecemos, yo también tenía un padre y aún que no lo era de sangre y a pesar de que nos allá creado y el a ya muerto desde hace mucho nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo.

Me dijo que aunque el no estuviera que nunca nos olvidara y nos quera por siempre, y que aunque el mundo sea cruel con nosotros que nunca perdamos nuestro corazón y lo que nos hace una familia es el amor, que aunque mis hermanos y yo siempre peleábamos nos queríamos como familia.

Sabes cuándo Kushina y Minato, te abandonaron me sentí desegsionado y furioso, pero ja yo me reiré de ellos cuando sepan que sus hijos solo tendrán mi chakra hasta los 14 luego se les acabará, en cuanto a ti cachorra, no te mentiré en mi mente si me vino la idea de manipularte.

Natsumi : quee.

Kurama : Déjame terminar.

Natsumi : esta bien.

Kurama : bueno si quise hacerlo pero recordé a mi padre, el a pesar de que no tenía obligación de vernos como sus hijos nos amó tal y como éramos, nos cuido nos aconsejó y nos entrenó para poder ser fuertes.

¿Por eso quiero hacer te una pregunta Natsumi?.

Natsumi : ¿que quieres?,. (Pensando : Pregunto muy confusa no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía pero por alguna razón me siento feliz de estar hací con kurama).

Kurama : quiero saber si quieres ser mi hija, para poder cuidar te cómo tú papá y poder ser la familia que tu mereces.

Natsumi.

Me quedé sin palabras, el quiere cuidarme quiere ser mi papá, no pude más y me puse a llorar, pero de alegría de que alguien me quiera tener como familia.

Natsumi : si, si quiero papá.

Autor.

Kurama se puso feliz, de que ahora el iba a tener una familia como hace mucho no tenía y se propuso de amar y proteger a su cachorra.

Luego de un tiempo Natsumi despertó en el hospital.

Natsumi : (pensado : odió el hospital).

Natsumi .

Cuando despertó escucho a mi abuela, hablar con el sabio pervertido, el era como un padre también para mí.

Jiraiya : senséis por favor déjeme hacerme cargo de natsumi, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

Hiruzen : sabes que es lo que más me gustaría pero me temo que no, el consejo jamás permitirían que te la llevarás de konoha, lo dijo con tristeza en cada palabra.

Jiraiya : esos malditos ancianos si no fuera por ellos natsumi no tendría que pasar por esto.

Natsumi : no te preocupes ero-sanin, abulito yo estaré bien.

Jiraiya : Natsumi estas mejor, se acercó a ella y le sonrió, olvidando como lo había llamado antes.

Natsumi : si voy a estar bien no sería la primera vez que me pasa.

Ante esas palabras los dos adultos se pusieron tristes de cómo vivía la pequeña.

Luego de un chequeo le dieron el alta jiraiya la acompañó a su casa y le compró muchas cosas, para que se entretuviera o para comer etc. Cuando se hizo de noche jiraiya se retiró diciéndole que la iba a visitar cuando tuviera tiempo, luego se despidieron.

Kurama : Valla me alegro que tengas a alguien que te cuide tanto y te proteja.

Natsumi : si tienes razón oto-san ero-sanin es un pervertido pero yo lo considero como mi segundo padre.

Kurama : me pone celoso pero estoy agradecido con el espero alguna día pueda darle yo mismo las gracias por ser un padre para ti, con una sonrisa sincera.

Natsumi : gracias por todo papa, hasta mañana que descanses.

Kurama : hasta mañana cachorra.

Y hací se durmió plácidamente, ese día no fue tan malo, ahora tenía a un papá una familia, y se durmió con una sonrisa sincera.

Ya habían pasado dos años imedio desde que conocí a papa pero aún lo recuerdo muy bien, papá me estuvo enseñando sobre todo, como ej: historia, Geografía, matemáticas, entre otros conocimientos básicos.

También en peso a enseñar me de los conocimientos ninjas que sabe, como ej : fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, aún me acuerdo de la cara de papa cuando descubrí que soy afín a los cinco elementos, según papa es muy raro en ver, hací que tuve que buscar todo tipos de pergaminos para poder usar mis elementos, solo tengo cuatro técnicas, de cuatro elemento y dos solo del elemento aire, ¿por que según papa el elemento aire es muy raro lo que es una pena ya que ese elemento soy a la que estoy más afín.

Pero no sólo me la pasé entrenando si no que también puede hacer una amiga y ella es la única otra persona que sabe quien soy en verdad, al principio no tenia confianza en decírselo pero se volvió mi mejor amiga y confidente, su nombre es hinata hyuga, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí fue después de empezar mi entrenamiento ninja.

Flash black.

Natsumi.

Yo estaba regresado de mi entrenamiento cuando escucho a unos niños insultar a una niña, sentí mi sangre arder por como la trataban y la golpearon eso fue el colmo para mi, fui para ponerlos en su lugar, me puse en frente de la niña para defender la.

Niño. 1 : Que haces estúpido, no vez que estamos ocupados con ese fenómeno.

Niño. 2 : hací es porque mejor no te vas antes de que te lastimemos, también, muy arrogante como su amigo.

Niño. 3 : por que no lo golpeamos también para que aprenda su lugar.

Y ya no pude aguantar mas, realmente me cabrearon con sus estupideces, hací que golpe al que era el líder de ellos rompiéndole la nariz, el segundo niño quiso golpearme de enfrente, mientras que el tercero iba detrás de mí, pero yo salte en el aire gracias a mi chakra, y cuando aterrice le hice un barrido de piernas, mientras que al tercero le di una patada potente en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, y al segundo cuando trato de lastimar me yo le agarra de la muñeca y se la rompí, haciendo que llore de dolor.

Natsumi : mejor vallase sino quieren que los deje hospitalizados, con un aura aterrador que emanó de mi.

Después de verme, esos cobardes se fueron aterrados por mi.

???? : Disculpa quería darte las gracias por ayudarme, realmente eres fantástico.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a una niña de cabello corto azulado, de piel blanca como la mía, y tenía unos ojos hermosos como la luna, tenía una apariencia tierna que me pareció ta kawii.

Natsumi : hola mucho gusto mi nombre es naruto.

???? : Hola mucho gusto también mi nombre es hinata.

Fin flash black.

Y ese día conocí a mi mejor amiga ella y yo siempre jugábamos o la invitaba a entrenar con migo, y con el tiempo puede confiar en ella hasta le presente a mi papá cuando lo vio se sonpredio, y le Conté toda mi historia y que era una chica y por que lo ocultaba, cuán termine de contarle mi historia ella me abrazo y me dijo que sin importar lo que pace ella siempre será mi amiga, yo por mi parte le devolví el abrazo con cariño y no puede evitar llorar de felicidad, por el apoyo que me daba hinata.

Ella me contó de su historia al parecer que su primo la culpa por la muerte de su tío hisazhi, y el estúpido de su padre, la de sedero por no cumplir sus expectativas de su clan, pero mi papá se dio cuenta de que cuando hinata entrenaba con migo me dijo que el modo de combatir de hinata no era el correcto, luego de averiguar algunas cosas, nos enteramos de que le habían enseñado mal a propósito, hinata me contó que lo más probable es que el Consejo de los hyugas, allá tenido la culpa ya que ellos no la ven con buenos ojos, por no estar a favor de la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

Yo me preocupe por hinata poro gracias a mi papá planeamos como ayudarla, primero planeamos su entrenamiento y luego acordamos que sería secreto para que cuando llegué el momento de hinata, demuestre lo fuerte que era capaz a su clan, al principio le había costado seguirme en el entrenamiento pero luego de un tiempo, ella y yo nos hicimos grandes rivales, realmente me encanta ser la amiga y rival de hinata.

Y de eso fue mas o menos hace dos años, pero nos ocurrió algo, que cambiaría nuestro mundo por completo.

Flash black.

Find del capitulo.

Espero que apollen mi historia.


	2. los regalos y los guerrero legendarios

Hoy era 10 de octubre hoy hinata estaba ocupada en el clan hyuga y no estaba con su amiga pero por la mañana se habían reunido y ella le había dado sus regalos cuando ya estaba haciendo de noche natsumi, quiso irse lo más discreto posible a su departamento una turba de Aldeanos la persiguió.

Aldeano 1 : Tú mataste a mi esposa y a mi hija, vas a morir demonio.

Aldeano 2 : vamos a terminar lo que empezó el cuarto Hokage y mataremos al demonio esta noche.

Uno de los shinobis que estaba entre la multitud le clavó un kunai en el pie para que ella tropezara y cayera, una vez que ella se quedó inmóvil la llevaron a un callejón A dónde la golpearon la acuchillaron la electrocutaron, la lanza de jutsus de fuego y quedó en un charco de su propia sangre una vez que pensaron que la habían matado o mejor dicho lo habían matado a él, se fueron justo en ese momento entró a su espacio mental a dónde le esperaba su papá.

Natsumi : papá no lo aguanto más esto es horrible hoy me atacaron de nuevo, no quiero sufrir más de esto, yo quiero irme de acá no lo aguanto más,. Todo esto lo decía mientras lloraba muy pero muy fuerte en las patas de su papá, Adónde se acostaba y estaba junto a su padre que sufría viendo como su hija sufría,

Kurama : tranquila cachorra ya te rescato ese sanin y los anbus, y yo te estoy curando no permitiré que te las timen muy pronto nos iremos de acá junto con hinata como lo planeamos, después de todo eres mi hija y te protegere.

Hinata : Natsumi estas bien que te pasó.

Natsumi : ¿hinata que haces acá como llegaste, muy sonpredida?.

Hinata : no lo sé yo estaba dormida y aparecí acá, Luego las dos miran a kurama.

Kurama : a mi no me Miren cachorras, yo estoy también confundido.

???? : Nosotros te llamamos acá hinata-san.

???? : Valla me sompredes hijo, nunca pensé que consideradas a esta niña como tú hija si que me sompredes.

???? : Yo creo que se ven muy bien juntos se nota que la quieres y la has cuidado con mucho amor a ella y a hinata. Poniendo una gran sonrisa.

???? : Valla que eres molesto insecto., viendo al hombre que hablo antes.

???? : Valla natsumi te vez mas hermosa que cuando naciste, tu y tu amiga son tan lindas.

El resto de los presentes no dijeron nada, pero también miraban expectantes a las niñas.

Natsumi.

Mire hacia la dirección de donde salieron esas misteriosas voces, y se encuentra van seis personas que nunca había visto pero lo que dijo mi papá me dejo con la boca abierta.

Kurama : padre que estás haciendo tu aquí.

Cuando escuché a papá me quedé muda el es, el era el padre de mi papá entonces el es el sabio de los seis caminos, mire a hinata y también estaba sonpredida, necesitamos comprobarlo, hací que me animé a preguntar.

Natsumi : hola perdón, pero me podrían decir que sucede y por que están aquí.

Hinata : y para que me llamaron a mi también.

Agoromo : ho perdón Natsumi-san, hinata-san, me presento, yo soy Agoromo ōtsutsuki o como me conocen el sabio de los seis caminos.

???? : Yo soy hamura ōtsutsuki, hermano menor de agoromo, y padre de los clanes hyuga y kaguya.

???? : Hola yo soy son goku.

???? : Yo me llamo Vegeta príncipe de los sayashins.

???? : Mucho gusto soy Shinigami diosa de la muerte. Lo dijo una mujer de cabello negro con laso

atándolo en un moño haciendo que parezca una mariposa de color lila, ojos violetas, piel clara como la mía, con un vestido de un lavanda, que llevaba una armadura color violeta, era muy bonita.

???? : A mi también me da gusto verlas mi nombre es Amaterasu diosa del sol., Era una mujer de cabello negro y largo y tenía una corona de oro, sus ojos eran dorados, su piel era ligeramente más clara que la mía, llevaba un kimono blanco con rojo, con unos bordes en dorado, ella también era hermosa.

???? : Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es zukuyuomi diosa de la luna. Era una mujer de un caballo plateado largo atado en una coleta, tenía puesto un muy hermoso goro azul que se paresia a una corona. Y en los mechones que le colgaba por el rostro los tenía atados en Cintas celestes, su piel era También como la mía, sus ojos eran de un plata resplandeciente, su kimono era azul claro y oscuro con toques lilas decorado con detalle dorados, también era bellísima.

???? : Hola mucho gusto yo soy susanoo Dios de las tormentas, era un hombre de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, de piel morena, tení ojos celestes, y una barba corta, llevaba llukata de color azul claro con oscuro y en el medio se su atuendo tenía un cinturón rojo oscuro, y por último tenía un collar rojo que portada una cuentas del mismo color.

Natsumi : (pensando : Pero no entiendo ¿por que están estas personas aquí?).

Hinata : (pensado : siento que algo muy importante va a pasar, para que todos estas personas estén aquí con nosotras).

Agoromo : ¿seguro se preguntan? ¿por que estamos acá, o que sucederá algo importante para que estemos aquí con ustedes?.

Natsumi/Hinata: bueno si, ( pensamientos : acaso es adivino, o somos tan fácilmente de leer).

Agoromo : bueno primero les contaré mi historia y la de mi hermano, para que sepas a lo que se enfrentan.

Natsumi.

El abuelo agoromo nos contó una historia realmente somprede te, nos dijo de su madre la diosa conejo y del jubi, como lucho contra ella junto a su hermano hamura y de sus vidas después de derrotar a su madre sobre el y hamura-sama y también sus hijos, yo y hinata nos quedemos sonpredidas.

Natsumi : woo eso es mucho que procesar dattebayo, pero por están acá.

Hinata : es impresionante, jamás creí conocer la historia de los clanes desdé sus orígenes, estaba muy impresionada.

Goku : bueno chicas verán como yo les dije yo soy son goku y el es Vegeta, pero antes de responder sus dudas ustedes tienes que saber nuestra historia.

Vegeta : pero nos ahorraremos las palabras insectos, cuando di guieron eso no entendíamos vimos a mi papá y el tampoco lo entiendo, pero esos hombres nos tocó la cabeza de papá y las nuestras.

Hinata.

puede ver un momento de imágenes no eran recuerdos de esas personas real mente me quedé en shock, cuando los recuerdos pasaron vi a natsumi y a kurama-sama ellos también seguía en un miní shock como yo.

Kurama : asombroso jamás pensé que hubiera alguna persona más fuerte que tu padre, realmente eres importante son goku y Vegeta.

Natsumi : es cierto son geniales dattebayo. No puede aguantar realmente es asombrosos.

Hinata : son realmente fuerte y admirables, goku-san, Vegeta-sama.

Goku : gracias chicas, rascándose la barbilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Vegeta : mph.

Agoromo : bueno Natsumi te queremos decir que tu eres la reencarnación mía y de son goku.

Hamura : y tu hinata eres la reencarnación mía y de Vegeta.

Hinata.

Me sonpredieron jamás me imaginé ser la reencarnación de hamura-sama y Vegeta-sama, estaba de piedra como mi amiga y mi sensei.

Natsumi.

Me quedé de piedra tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando mi papá se desmayo.

Autor.

Tiempo después de que salieran de su shock y después de despertar a kurama prosiguieron con la charla.

Agoromo : bueno natsumi-san y hinata-san hemos venido aquí para darte unos regalos, para hacerlas más fuertes y puedan ser muestra sucesoras mi y de mi hermano, tanto como de son goku y Vegeta, para proteger el mundo y a tus seres queridos, si los aceptan.

Natsumi : claro que lo hacepto, si haci podré proteger a mis amigos y familia lo are con mucho gusto dattebayo.

Hinata : yo también acepto, quiero hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser débil, y poder ampollar a mis amigos y seres queridos.

Todos sonrieron al verlas con miradas de tal determinación, y no tuvieron la más mínima duda de que estás niñas serían unas leyendas incluso podría superar a sus reencarnaciones.

Agoromo :bueno yo te voy a entrenare natsumi-san, y te daré el sharingan, y el mageki, magekio-sharingan-heterno, y mi rinnegan mi sello de la luna como la del sol, podrás usar los subelementos, y para que puedas acceder a mi modo sabio de los seis caminos te daré al resto de mis hijos a ti y hinata-san, podrán compartir sus poderes y chakras, por que are un nuevo sellado que las unirán cómo las nuevas jinchurikis de mis hijos, luego puso su mano en sus ojos de natsumi, ya tenia un sharingan que luego se desactivo, y en los estómagos de natsumi y hinata apareció un sello nuevo,.

Momentos después aparecieron ocho siluetas más en el espacio mental, eran los hermanos de kurama.

Natsumi : no es que me queje pero ¿como están ellos aquí?, ¿no tienen a sus respectivos jinchurikis pensé que cuando un biju no estada en su jinchurikis estos morían?, fue lo que dijiste papa, asustada viendo a kurama de que algo les halla pasado a sus jinchurikis.

Ante lo dicho hinata también se preocupo.

Agoromo : no se preocupen ellos están bien una parte del alma hací como una gran cantidad considerable de sus chakras siguen en ellos.

Hinata : que alivio, me da mucho gusto.

Natsumi : si es genial, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Amura : hinata-san yo te voy a entrenar, también te daré el teiseigan además de que podrás utilizar todos los elementos y subelementos y te daré también mi selló del Sol y Luna, y otorgarte mi Kekkei Genkai el Shikotsumyaku, una vez dicho esto, le pasó su chakra una gran cantidad, y luego sus ojos se pusieron Celes con una flor rosa brillante con pupila.

Goku : bueno es mi turno, Natsumi yo también te entrenare y te pasaré una gran cantidad de mi ki y mi báculo sagrado además de mi nube voladora, y también parte de mi sangre para que puedas reactivar tu sangre sayashin.

Vegeta : Hinata, Yo también te voy a entrenar y Pasaré una gran cantidad de ki, y mi sangre para que reactives tu sangre Sayayín, además de darte unas cápsulas a dónde tienen ropa dinero una máquina de gravedad que también es una nave espacial entre otras cosas como motos aviones todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitaran.

cuando terminaron de hablar, colocaron sus manos en sus hombros luego de unos momentos, sintieron su cuerpo más resistente y fuerte, y les salieron una cola de mono.

Natsumi : woo ten una cola como la de usted tenía de niño, lo decía viendo su colita.

Hinata : si es cierto, son muy lindas, mirados sus colas.

Goku : hací es, eso es porque reactive tu sangre sayashin, ya que natsumi como tú eres mi tatara neta.

Vegeta : y tu eres la mía hinata.

Natsumi : genial.

Hinata : asombroso.

Goku : bueno nuestro último regalo de Vegeta y mía, serán las esferas del dragon, les van a conceder seis deseos usualmente sólo serían tres pero como han estado por más de 15,000 años sin uso, tienen poder de sobra.

Natsumi/Hinata : en serio gracias abuelitos goku/vegeta, dándoles unas sonrisa enormes.

Goku : gracias Natsumi-chan y Hinata-chan, pero les recomiendo que las guardias en caso de emergencia nunca se sabe cuándo las necesitaras, (pensando : me gusta que me llame abuelito me recuerda a pan de niña, se parecen tanto.) Recordando a su nieta y no puedo evitar sentirse feliz de que naruko lo llamé abuelito.

Vegeta : mph, fingiendo indiferencia pero en el fundo también estaba feliz de que hinata le dijera abuelito.

Natsumi : entendido abuelito.

Hinata : lo prometo también.

Amaterasu : es mi turno.

Amaterasu : yo le voy a dar las verdaderas lamas del soy y no sólo las usaran como normalmente lo últilizaria un portador del magekio sino que tendrás la libertad de poder manipularlo como desees el poder del sol, además de que podrán controlarlo con libertad y tendrán nuevas habilidades como sanar a alguien que esté herido de muerte o por bendecir a alguien con este poder entre otras cosas, también les daré un rollo con técnicas para que puedas usarlo adecuada mente, y puedas usar sus ventajas, más específico sus habilidades, pueden considerar lo como un nuevo elemento, uno más poderoso que el elemento infierno como lo llaman los uchijas.

Natsumi : entonces lo llamaré elemento solar, en honor a usted.

Hinata : a mi me gusta.

Amaterasu : gracias, y leda un beso en la frente a ambas para poder darle su regalo.

Zukuyuomi : bueno natsumi-chan, hinata-chan, les daré la capacidad de que puedas crear energía lunar, te dará todo tipos de habilidades como ej : creación de tipos de armas de chakra, y también te dará una gran cantidad de conexión con la naturaleza, eso les pondrá

ayudara cuando aprendan senjutsu entre otras cosas, también pueden considerar lo como un nuevo elemento, también les daré una gran capacidad de crear ilusiones al usar genjutsus, además de darles pergaminos para que puedas aprender todas tus nuevas habilidades,

Hinata : muchas gracias por sus regalos, me gustaría llamar al nuevo elemento Luna.

Natsumi : a mi me parece bien ese nombre.

Susanoo : bueno yo le daré a las dos de hacer un susanoo perfecto que es indestructible con la capacidad total y con todas las habitaciones que pose, además les daré un nuevo elemento estés combina viento, agua y rayo, también les daré también pergaminos para que puedan dominar sus habilidades, también una capacidad de que puedas matar sin arrepentimientos pero no se confundan no les quitare sus sentimientos, solo les are más fácil que puedan matar ¿por que siendo kunoichis tendrás un momento en el que será necesario acerlo, y puso sus manos en sus cabezas.

Natsumi : lo entiendo, muchas gracias por sus regalos, y tiene razón, llamaré al nuevo elemento quemé dio, elemento del vacío.

Hinata : Yo también lo entiendo y también me gusta el nombre.

Shinigami : bueno natsumi-chan, hinata-chan antes de darles mis regalos, quiero disculparme con tigo natsumi, yo fui la que sello a kurama en ti, ahora me arrepiento de no haberme llevado el alma de tu padre, lo decía disgustada ella le había advertido a minato que cuidara a sus hijos por igual pero abandono a su hija en un infierno.

Natsumi : no se preocupe shinigami no estoy molesta, es más se lo agradezco gracias a usted tengo al mejor papá de todo, lo dijo con una sonrisa viendolos y ellos pusieron una sonrisa igual de felices sobre todo su papá.

Shinigami : meda gusto que pienses hací, bueno es hora de que les de mis regalos, les daré un duojutsu se llama ojo del juicio, con ella podrán ver el pasado presente y el futuro de las personas a las que vean a los ojos, también les daré la capacidad de matar a ala persona que vean con su duojutsu, si no se arrepiente de sus pecados, además les daré un instinto asesino mayor a la del jubi, y un contrato para que me invoque cuando me necesiten, también les daré los pergaminos que necesitan para entrenar, y una vez terminado le dio un beso en sus cachetes, luego por unos instantes tuvieron los ojos violetas como Shinigami pero con un pentagrama de color purpura florecen te.

Una vez los dioses y Guerreros terminaron con sus regalos 7 criaturas apareciendo sorprendiendo a las niñas.

Natsumi y hinata cuando los vieron casi se desmayan frente a ellas había varios animales siete diferentes tipos en total. ellas Pudieron notar que eran un,(dragon, Fénix, leo Tigre, lobo, oso, gorila y zorro).

Natsumi.

Yo y Hinata estábamos ahí viendo a todos esas criaturas, se ven impresionantes jamás pensé que iba a conocer a otros seres tan grandes como mi papá y mis tíos.

Todos están emocionados vieron a las niñas.

Luego de unos momentos de que Natsumi y Hinata, asimilaran la situación decidió finalmente presentarse ante ellos.

Natsumi : Hola mucho gusto Mi nombre es natsumi Uzumaki, se presentándose lomás respetuosamente posible para que los seres que están en frente de ella no se molestaron con ella.

Hinata : hola mucho gusto yo soy hincha hyuga, también se presentó educadamente.

Los demás las vienen con una sonrisa pueden sentir el corazón que tiene estas niñas y les gusta, ellas tiene un corazón bueno y justo lo que pensaran todos.

???? : Bueno yo me presento soy Arcáinel, líder del Clan de los dragones, lo decía un enorme Dragón, era dorado con ojos con Los Zafiros con enormes alas en ellas tenía ligeros toques de plumas en sus alas era espectacular, Porta una armadura de color plata en todo su cuerpo.

???? : Hola Mucho gusto en conocerlas pequeñas Yo soy Astrid líder del Clan de Los Fénix lo decía un enorme Fénix con que parecía estar hecho de fuego con hermosas plumas de color rojo con toques de color verde que brillaban como si fuera un tipo de arcoíris vestido con una armadura de oro que protegía su patas cabeza y espalda de unos intensos y hermosos ojos color azul cielo que la miraban directamente a los ojos.

???? : mucho gusto en conocerlas también mi nombre Vanber líder de clan de los Leones lo decía un enorme León de un pelaje color negro y ojos color verde Zafiro también, que tenía una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que portaba un traje de combate y también tenía un collar con varios cuentas con algunos colmillos hechos de oro.

???? : Hola mucho gusto yo soy bolt líder del Clan de los lobos, lo dijo un enorme lodo de ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, pelaje negro con una línea roja que le llega de la cabeza hasta la cola, también bestia una armadura violeta con azul oscuro, que le cubría el pecho la espalda, y los tobillos de las patas.

???? : Un gusto en verlas niñas soy z líder del clan de los osos, lo dijo un oso Marón, de ojos color ámbar, que usaba un traje de combate, de negro con rojo y la espada el canji, Unión, bordado en un circuito blanco con letras rojas.

???? : Hola yo soy thor líder del clan de los gorilas, era un gorila de pelaje verde oscuro, con ojos verde zafiro, que por taba un traje de combate con una espada en su cintura.

???? : gusto en conocerlas pequeñas, yo soy Sacon líder del Clan de Los tigres lo decía un enorme tigre blanco con rayas negras ojos color azul qué portaba una armadura que le cubría el pecho y la espalda y también en los pies tenía un casco con una piedra de color verde en el centro del casco.

???? : Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas niñas, yo soy kumon líder del clan de los Zorros, hera un zorro gigante que tenía 8 colas de ojos ámbar, pelaje blanca como la nieve, que tanto en las patas cómo en las cabezas tenga de un azul que se asemeja a llamas, además de que las sombras que tiene al arededor de sus ojos hasta las orejas se parezcan a las de de kurama pero en vez de negro es azul.

Natsumi/Hinata : mucho gusto en conocerlos, dándole unas sonrisas tiernas,. todos los presentes y los inquilinos de Natsumi y Hinata tuvieron que aguantar un kawii, Con en el caso de los hombres gritar como fans boys y de las mujeres/bijus, fans glirs.

Arcáinel : bueno todo nosotros nos reunimos Aquí voy apuntando sus amigos para darles a ustedes dos Hinata Y a ti natsumi el contrato de todos nosotros así podremos apoyarlas en su camino Sería un honor para cada uno de nosotros que firmen nuestro contrato.

Por su parte las chicas estaban sorprendidas de que las quieran cómo sus convocantes, después de haber hablado un poco y haberse conocido las chicas firman los 7 contratos y después desaparecieron las invocaciones, las niñas estaban contentas y felices Ya que tendrían un grandioso entrenamiento Además de que ahora son más fuertes que antes.

Amaterasu : Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, apuntando a todos los dioses, buena suerte natsumi-chan hinata-chan.

Tsukuyomi : cuidensé mucho.

Susanoo : esfuerzense en su entrenamiento, y hagan se más fuerte.

Shinigami : Si me necesitas sólo invoca me, y estaré para ayudarlas, les deseo suerte chicas.

Natsumi : Gracias por todo les prometo esforzarme mucho, dattebayo.

Hinata : igual mentalmente lo are yo también.

Y hací los 4 dioses desaparecieron.

Goku : bueno natsumi hinata, nosotros las entrenaremos por 7 años, para que puedan acceder a todo su poder.

Agoromo : bueno tomate todo el día de mañana como descaso por que vamos a empezar con su entrenamiento, mejor descansa.

Kurama : es cierto es hora de dormir, descansa niñas maña hablamos mas, ha y feliz cumpleaños cachorra.

Natsumi abrazo a su papá.

Natsumi : Gracias papá te amo dattebayo.

Natsumi/Hinata : Adiós hasta mañana.

Todos : hasta mañana natsumi-chan hinata-chan.

Natsumi y hinata salieron de su espacio mental y se durmieron.

Kurama : ¿padre dimé la verdad?, ¿no sólo les dieron esos regalos por ser sus reencarnaciones, de ustedes?.

Lo dijo con sospecha, el pudo notar algo extraño en su comportamiento, pero no dijo nada.

Al escuchar hablar a kurama, agoromo, hamura y goku y Vegeta, pusieron una cara Seria.

Agoromo : tienes razón, ¿si hay otro motivo Natsumi y hinata tienen que volver se las más poderosas de todo el universo?.

Goku : un día ellas tendrá que enfrentarse a un enemigo, que tuvo zeno-sama y daishinkan, hasta a ellos les costó vencerlo.

Kurama : ¿que enemigo?, ¿que sucederá?.

Luego de contarle una historia muy larga (es para otro capítulo).

Kurama : no puede ser, esto es grabé, debemos entrenarlas, tienen razón ellas tendrán que superar sus poderes para poder salvar al mundo, solo espero que pueda ayudarlas.

Agoromo : hijo no te preocupes, ellas podrán con esto, tenemos fe en ellas.

Goku : hací es, estoy seguro que nos superará a todos nosotros, sonriendo, el no duda de que ellas pueda ganar le.

Kurama : tienen razón, si alguien puede con esto son mis cachorras, sonrió también porque confiaba en Natsumi y Hinata.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido en un planeta oscuro, se encontraba un ser misterioso, de ojos rojos cual sangre.

???? : No falta mucho para mí venganza, y destruiré todos los Universos, zeno-sama, daishinkan y también las reencarnaciones de ellos se arrepentirán.

Mientras tanto en el universo 7 se encontraba durmiendo nuestras protagonistas, sin saber el futuro que les esperaba,. la cuenta regresiva que había dado en macha para todos nuestros protagonistas y el destino del los universos.


	3. una gran fiesta

Al día siguiente natsumi despertó un poco tarde cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su abuelo su padrino, a Hinata y a la mujer que siempre cuidaba de ella su nombre era mikoto uchija, ella había sido una madre para natsumi durante años, también estaba su otro abuelito Danzo, el también a cuido a natsumi, si no fuera por el ella hubiera muerto desde hace mucho antes de conocer a kurama.

Natsumi : buenos días.

Mikoto : como te sientes cariño, lo dijo con voz maternal.

Natsumi : estoy bien mikoto-chan, no te preocupes esto no es nada dattebayo.

Mikoto : siempre me preocuparé ti mi amor, dándole un abrazo.

Hiruzen : en verdad lo siento no pude protegerte, lo ciento.

Jiraiya : lo lamento enana por no estar para protegerte.

Danzo : no te preocupes ya pudimos arrestar a los que te lastimaron pero lo lamento, también por no poder cuidar de ti mi pequeña.

Natsumi : no digan eso en verdad no tienen la culpa, y gracias por siempre cuide de mi.

Hinata : me da gusto saber que te encuentres bien natsumi, dándole un abrazo y susurrándole, no fue un sueño lo de anoche cuando no estén tendremos que hablar de este tema.

Natsumi : lo sé pero por ahora hay que aparentar.

Hinata : bien.

Mikoto : que te parece que festejamos tu cumpleaños ahora natsumi, ya estás mejor vamos a hablar con los doctores para llevarte a ichiraku-ramen.

Jiraiya : bueno y de paso te daremos nuestros regalos ya que no pudimos dártelos en tu cumpleaños.

Danzo : que les parece la idea niñas.

Hiruzen : Hinata-chan nos acompañas también.

Natsumi/Hinata : claro que si, con unas miradas alegres y contentas.

Nota : natsumi le había contado a sus abuelos y padrino, a mikoto de que le había contado la verdad a hinata por que confiaba en ella, al principio la regañaron, pero cuando conocieron a hinata, ella se ganó su confianza y cariño, además de saber cómo la trata su padre, que cuando se enteraron tuvieron que sostener a mikoto para que no matara al podré infeliz, ya que mikoto era muy amiga de su madre Ana y saber como trataba el bastardo de Hiashi a hinata la puso peor que un demoño.

Aunque no era la única que querían matar a cierto maldito ciego.

Fin de Nota.

Cuando los adultos salieron a buscar al doctor Hinata ayudo a natsumi a ocultar su cola.

Tiempo después de que le dieran el alta a natsumi se dirigieron a ichiraku-ramen, natsumi se sorprendió de que parecía estar cerrado pero una vez que entro adentro se dieron cuenta que estaba todo decorado con globos y estaba su hermana ayame y el viejo Teuchi, ellos siempre la cuidaron y protegieron a natsumi cuando lo necesitaba.

Además estaban sus otros amigos de la academia, yakumo, ( Nota : yakumo y natsumi se conocieron meses después de conocer a Hinata , natsumi había salvado a sus padres del incendio que ella causó accidentalmente, y gracias a que hablo con jiraiya, pudieron sellar al demoño en su interior, yakumo también sabe el secreto de "naruto" gracias a su Kekkei Genkai, cedió cuenta del genjutsu que tenía puesto, después de lo sucedido todo se mantuvo en secreto pero la familia kurama siempre veían con respecto a "naruto" y natsumi y yakumo se hicieron amigas, junto con hinata muy cercanas lastimosamente yakumo no podía convertir se en ninja por su mala salud, pero natsumi le había prometido que la ayudaría en lo imposible para curarla y pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser una kunoichi).

Ella es yakumo kurama.

Pero volviendo a la fiesta también estaban.

shikamaru, chouji, shino, kiba, sai, ino, y sakura Sasuke, Itachi y kakashi, gai, a él lo conocía porque siempre competía con kakashi por cualquier cosa pero a pesar de que era extraño con eso de las llamas de la juventud, pero el era una buen amigo y era como un tío para natsumi, y debes en cuando entrenaban juntos en taijutsu, natsumi a pesar de ser pequeña siempre se esforzaba para mejorar y siempre trabajaba duro en sus entrenamientos, algo que ponía a gai muy orgulloso ya que natsumi o como el pensaba "Naruto" el era un genio del trabajo duro.

También estaba yugao junto a su novio hayate, el también era como un hermano para natsumi.

También kurenai y asuma natsumi siempre los molestaba diciéndoles la Linda pareja que hacían, algo que los sonrojaba bastante a los dos, a kurenai la conoció por yugao y a asuma por su abuelo hiruzen, que la había llevado a su casa a conocer a su familia, hay conoció a asuma, y a konohamaru pero él sólo tenía 1 mese cuando lo conoció kurenai y asuma eran como tíos/hermánanos para natsumi.

Además estaba su otra hermana anko, ella le daba miedo al principio pero con el tiempo la quiso tal y como es a pesar de que cuando la hacia enojar daba mucho miedo,.

También estaba iruka cuando entraron en la academia a los 5 años el y natsumi se llevaron muy bien al principio iruka desconfiaba de "naruto" pero vio que sólo era un niño común que siempre se esfuerza en conseguir mejorar y ellos se parecían mucho y al final lo quiso como un hermano,.

Todos los presentes-natsumi : feliz cumpleaños "naruto"/natsumi, aún que eso lo pensaron los que sabían de que era ella y no el.

Todos ellos se colocaron en la barra y Natsumi y Hinata Pidieron ramen para comer y los demás también.

Pero cuando empezaron a comer todos ellos se sorprendieron y quedaron con la boca abierta, porque ellas suelen comer mucho ramen, Pero esta vez parecía que su estómago no tenía fondo luego de un tiempo y de que cada una comiera 65 platos de ramen para la sorpresa de los adultos y los más jóvenes, (nota : ahora si que son las nietas de goku y Vegeta ). Luego de aver terminado de comer los pequeños, se pusieron a hablar entre sí mientras los adultos seguían viendo las montañas de platos que habían dejado.

Ayame fue hacia la cocina para traer el pastel que hizo para Naruto según ella pensaba que era un niño.

Danzo : bueno "naruto-kun" te voy a dar mis regalos, aquí tienes le dio una caja grande al abrirlo vio una máscara de zorro naranja con las mismas tres marquitas en los dados de esta, un porta kunai gris, además un juego de 30 kunais conductor de chakra, además de unos pergaminos de técnicas de el elemento viento, lo cual puso muy feliz a natsumi.

Natsumi/Naruto : gracias gracias, abuelito, dándole un abrazo de cariño.

Anko : bueno gaki, toma mi regaló, también le dio una caja en ella tenía ropa de entrenamiento ninja de los colores favoritos de natsumi, eran de entré remeras y pantalones color naranja, negro y azul y rojo, con el símbolo de su clan, también un libro de plantas para que supiera cuales pueden ser medicinales o venosas, también le había regalado unas cajas con agujas Sanborns llaqué ella sabía que a "naruto" le gustaba las armas.

Natsumi/Naruto : muchas gracias anko-neechan dándole un abrazo.

Kakashi : toma esto es para ti, dándole una sonrisa de ojo, le había dado de regaló unos guantes negros con placas metálicas con el símbolo Uzumaki, unos chalecos naranja con negro y blanco, unos pergaminos con técnicas ninjas, y una caja que le dijo que lo abriera cuando esté sola.

Natsumi : gracias kakashi-Nii, dándole otro abrazo.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno dándole sus regalos kurenai le regaló varios rollos de genjutsu para que practique ese arte ya que ella le había enseñado varias cosas para que aprenda yugao y hayate le regalaron unas katanas gemelas y algunos pergaminos con técnicas que puedo hacer con ellas además son conductores de chakra.

asuma por su parte le había regalado unas cuchillas parecidas a las suyas y algunas técnicas de Viento y también pergaminos con sus técnicas, gai le regalo algunos pergaminos de el estilo del hocken y además algunas pesas y muñequeras para que practique su fuerza física, iruka le regaló unos googles color verde como en el anime.

Itachi le regalo unos pergaminos ninjas para que platicará y unos pergaminos sobre Cómo usar el manejo de shurikens y kunai además de regalarle también un juego completo de shurikens y kunai para que practique junto con cable y Ninja, shisui también le regaló algunos pergaminos y libros y sobre todo la técnica que lo categoriza a shisui la técnica del cuerpo parpadéate además también le regaló algunas herramientas ninjas y pergaminos con técnica de fuego agua y tierra, mikoto por su parte también le dio otra caja y le dijo que la abriera cuando esté sola y también le dio algunos juguetes y por su parte algunos libros ya que sabe que a natsumi le encanta leer.

Hiruzen por su parte también le regaló libros y técnica Ninja algunos de esos libro fueron escritos por ninjas famoso que contaban sus relatos o eran simplemente libros información y algunas historias también le regaló unos cuantos pergaminos con algunas técnicas así como le dio una caja para que ella lo abriera después cuando estuviera sola, jiraiya también le regaló varios libro sobre fuinjutsu y también algunos sobre kenjutsu algunas técnicas que eran de su clan además de regalar algunas de sus técnicas, también una caja para que la abriera después.

Yakumo le regaló una caja musical de madera, que le encantó, y una cajita para que lo abriera sola, Shikamaru le regaló un tablero de yoghi ya que el único además de su padre de que pueda ganarle es natsumi, además de regalarle un libro de medicina.

Chouji le regaló algunos posters de comida de ramen, y una caja que contenía canes frías quesos y entre otros alimentos de primera calidad, chouji ya había probado junto a todos lo bien que cocina "naruto" y era un fan de sus comidas, shino le regaló un libro sobre insectos que al igual q a él a natsumi también le interesaba los insectos esa fue una de las principales razones por la que el y "naruto" se llevaran tan bien además de que Natsumi no lo trataba diferente sin importar que llevará consigo insectos.

Kiba le regaló algunos juguetes como una pelota, además de darle algunos camisas y predas, sai le regaló algunos dibujos de el y los demás, y también algunos pergaminos con técnicas ninjas, Natsumi también quedó encantada con los regalos.

Ino le regaló algunas plantas y un libro de ellas, sakura alguno libros también eran libros sobre leyendas antiguas a "naruto" le encantó sus regalos.

Sasuke le regaló un collar con el símbolo uchiha con magatamas negras, cuando natsumi lo abrazo por el regalo sasuke se sonrojo el no sabía por que cada ves que estaba con "naruto" se sentía hací , esta escena fue notada solo por mikoto y shikamaru,.

mikoto estaba preocupada ella sabía del amigo de natsumi y del accidente en sunna por yugao, y temía que su hijo se le rompa el corazón, cuando supiera verdad además de que sabía que el sello de natsumi no lo tendría para siempre y algún día ella recordaría al chico del que se enamoro en sunna.

Shikamaru solo pensó problemático, el tenía sus sospechas de que "naruto" era mujer pero nunca se puso a investigar a profundidad del asunto.

Natsumi.

Luego de la fiesta me fui a mi casa con itachi mikoto sasuke, y kakashi, que nos acompañaron a mi y hinata y a yakumo, hinata ella casi siempre se quedaba con migo no importaba llaqué su padre ( con sarcasmo ), ni siquiera le importaba saber si ella estaba bien o no, además de que hinata se sentía mejor estando con migo, que en su casa, yakumo también se quedó a dormir por que le pidió permiso a sus padres.

Autor.

En otra parte de konoha en la mansión hokage.

Jiraiya : esto no puedo soportarlo más sensei, si la situación sigue hací en su próximo cumpleaños la matarán, o peor si se llegan a saber su secreto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que aran los del Consejo,. Todo esto lo decía un preocupado jiraiya que se moría de la rabia enojo, y miedo.

Rabia de no poder cuidar a natsumi, como ella lo merece y poder ser la familia que necesita.

Enojado con los malditos del Consejo civil, por su culpa se supo la condición de natsumi, y los malnacidos no permiten que la adopten los clanes que querían proteger al hijo varón de minato y Kushina, según como pensaban era un niño,. Además de que los desgraciados se encargan de tortura y maltratar a natsumi.

Y el miedo de que lleguen a matar a su ahijada, o peor que se enteren de su secreto y la metan al C.R.A y la utilicen como máquina de cría, en solo pensar en eso lo aterraba.

Hiruzen no estaba mucho mejor el había tratado por todos los medios de proteger a natsumi pero ver que siguen tratando de matarla constantemente, lo hace sentir un inútil, el que alguna vez fue llamado el Dios de shinobi, y mirase hací de impotente lo hace sentir se un viejo anciano, pero recordó a su otro estudiante tal vez si la localizan.

Hiruzen : tienes razón pero no podemos hacer nada, pero ella puede encargarse de natsumi.

Jiraiya sabía a quien se refería puso una cara de felicidad.

Jiraiya : ya se ha quien se le vino a la mente, pero me va a costar encontrar la conozco y estoy seguro que cuando supo de la muerte de su hijo y toda su familia, ella se alejó lo más posible de konoha,.

Jiraiya : También la Conozco lo suficiente para saber qué tsunade-ime, no tiene el más mínimo deseo de volver a la aldea dónde murió su hijo y su familia, además nunca la pude encontrar para que supiera de natsumi.

Hiruzen : tienes razón pero no tenemos de otra te voy a mandar de misión ahora tu mas importante tarea es traer a tsunade senju a konoha.

Jiraiya : esta bien me voy ahora mismo no voy a perder tiempo.

Luego de eso jiraiya se va preparar todo para su partida.

Hiruzen : espero que la encuentres jiraiya-kun realmente quiero que natsumi pueda tener una vida feliz como se lo merece.

De vuelta en el departamento de natsumi vemos a la pelirubia/azul/castaña, viendo los regalos que le han dado entre ellas estaban algunos regalos que era para ella, le había regalado algunos vestidos y kimonos de combate que podra usar cuando sea un poco más grande además mikoto, itachi y shisui le regalaron algunos adornos para el cabello kimonos que podrá usar cuando sea más grande también jiraiya le regaló un vestido que podrá usar cuando sea más grande le habían regalado un par de cosas para ella cuando pudiera revelar que era mujer algo que le puso feliz que le dieran esas cosas porque sabía que la quería mucho y hiruzen también le regaló unos par de kimonos y algunos adornos para ella.

Kakashi le regaló ropa femenina y un perfume de gran calidad, y algunos kimonos también.

Natsumi estaba feliz y las chicas estaban felices también por ella.

Yakumo : Valla todos tus regalos son asombroso.

Hinata : si son hermosos.

Natsumi : si estoy muy agradecida de los amigos que he hecho en este último año gracias a ellos y a mi papá y a ustedes ya no está sola.

Natsumi.

Ante lo que dije las chicas me abrasaron luego, le di una mirada discreta a hinata ella captó mis intenciones.

Natsumi/Hinata : yakumo queremos hablar contigo.

Yakumo : bueno que pasa.

Hinata : bueno anoche nos pasó algo a mi y a natsumi.

Natsumi : queremos contarte.

Hinata.

Luego de contarle todo a yakumo en el espacio menta de ambas yakumo relacionó de la manera más esperada se desmayo luego de un tiempo ella despierto, pero nosotras le ofrecimos la posibilidad de entrenar con nosotras.

Yakumo : pero saben solo seré una carga estoy enferma y no poder estar con ustedes, lo dijo muy deprimida.

Natsumi : no digas eso yo te prometí que te curaría y no pienso dejar te sola.

Natsumi.

Y cuando cuando toque sus manos me sorprendí una luz dorada cubrió a yakumo cuán término tenía un tatuaje del Sol en ella.

Yakumo : ¿que me pasó me siento muy bien, ya no siento esa pesadez que sentía y mi cansancio se fue?.

Kurama : creo que yo puedo responder les.

Natsumi : que pasó papá.

Kurama : recuerda que uno de los regalos que tedio Amaterasu-sama fue el de bendecir y curar a los enfermos con su poder, no sólo curaste a yakumo, si no que puedo sentir en ella, el elemento solar, ahora posees las llamas del Sol.

Natsumi/Hinata/Yakumo : quee, fue el grito que digieron las tres amigas.

Autor.

Agoromo decidió hablar.

Agoromo : bueno llaqué que tienes que controlar y practicar tus Kekkei Genkais, vendrás también con las niñas en el viaje de entrenamiento de siete años de las chicas.

Yakumo se puso feliz su sueño de ser una kunoichi se cumpliría y lo mejor es que entrenaría con sus mejores amigas.

Yakumo : gracias, gracias prometo esforzarme mucho en el entrenamiento.

Las chicas estaban felices, por que entrenaría juntas, hací pasaron seis meses en los que ellas entrenaron en secreto con sus maestros, y ya estaban listas para partir de konoha, ya había dejado catas a todos sus familias y amigos.

Natsumi : llegó el momento.

Hinata : vamos no perdamos tiempo.

Yakumo : cuando volvamos si que les vamos a dar una sorpresa a todo, ¿no lo creen?.

Las tres se rieron ante ese pensamiento, se fueron a su viaje de entrenamiento.

Find del capitulo.


	4. despedida y nuevos cambios

Dos semanas antes de que nuestras bellas generas partieran de konoha,. podemos ver en el país de las aguas termales se veía a unas mujeres.

Si la primera mujer era tsunade senju, actual mente se encontraba bebiendo sake, en una posada, su asistente Shizune, pidiéndole que no siguiera bebiendo y que ya tenían que descansar, pero repentinamente una camarera le deja un baso de

sake.

Tsunade un tanto extrañada, junto con su asistente que querían preguntar., pero la camarera se le adelanta ante las miradas de duda y les contesta.

Camarera : es una cortesía del

señor que está ella, en la mesa.

Tsunade antes de contestar que lo devolviera, vio al hombre y se sorprendió ante la persona que vio.

shizune al ver su sorpresa también vio en la dirección y también se queda sorprendida frente a ellas estaba jiraiya, antiguo compañero de tsunade y Aparentemente le había invitado a un vaso de sake.

Ante tal sorpresa tsunade agarró el sake y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba jiraiya junto con shizune, que la seguía de atrás suyo.

Tsunade : Valla jiraiya cuanto tiempo no, ¿que haces por aquí?, con una media sonrisa, pero recalcando el echo de que estuviera en ese lugar.

Jiraiya captó la pregunta invisible y decidió contestar.

Jiraiya : ¡¡sigues siendo tan hermosa he inteligente como siempre tsunade-hime!!, Y sí tienes razón, tengo un propósito aquí como sabrás lo que sucedió en con Minato, y justo después de decir eso Recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

Luego de que jiraiya allá atravesado la pared, tsunade salió a afuera de la posada furiosa.

Tsunade : ¡¡si vienes aquí para hablarme de la muerte de mi hijo en esa aldea igual que murió toda mi familia, mejor vete antes de que se me vaya la poca paciencia que aún tengo!! Antes de que te destruya cada hueso del cuerpo,. lo dijo liberando un instinto asesino que asusta a los que estaban cerca.

Jiraiya : ¡¡sigue siendo tan impulsivo como siempre tsunade-hime!!, y antes de que vuelvas a golpear quiero contarte que tienes una nieta y es la hija de Minato y kushina, ante lo dicho jiraiya, Pudo notar la cara de asombro de shizune, pero la más asombrada y afectada era tsunade, que abrió los ojos como platos al escucha que tiene una nieta.

Tsunade.

No podía creerlo que me contaba este pervertido de mi compañero,. tengo una "nieta" todo este tiempo tuve una nieta estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, ¡¡tengo una nieta de mi hijo Minato y de Kushina!!, ¡¡no soy la última de mi clan!!, me puse tan feliz sólo quería saber más sobre ella, quería saber más de lo que sabe al respecto este pervertido.

Así tsunade agarró a jiraiya del cuello diciéndole que le contara "todo al respecto de su nieta", a cabo de un rato los tres volvieron a la posada jiraiya fue obligado a pagar los daños y se sentaron en una mesa una vez sentados los tres, tsunade muy impaciente empezó a pedirle que le contara todo al respecto.

Cabe recalcar que cuando jiraiya terminó de contarle toda la vida de natsumi y lo que sufrió su nieta y de cómo fue tratado en la aldea por los concejales civiles y la gente de la aldea y de lo que tuvo que pasar, la cara de tsunade competía con la del demoño, y un instinto asesino que se sintió en todo el país, he hizo que se desmayaran casi toda la mitad de la población. shizune a pesar del miedo que tenía ahora mismo de su mentora también está furiosa ya que Natsumi, era su técnicamente su sobrina qué compartían lazos sanguíneos también y también se puso furiosa al saber cómo trataban a natsumi y sobre que tenía que esconder que era una mujer.

Tsunade no tuvo que pensar los dos veces para tomar una decisión.

Tsunade : ¡¡shizune nos vamos directamente a konoha ha primera hora mañana!!, ¡¡no voy a permitir que sigan tratando así a mi nieta!!, shizune no dijo nada más porque estaba Totalmente de acuerdo.

Jiraiya : ¡¡Me alegra que vuelvan!! tsunade-hime, shizune-san, "sensei también se alegrará" de que puedas cuidar a natsumi toma entregándole un objeto a tsunade.

Tsunade al verlo se sorprendió mucho era una imagen de "Él junto con natsumi" cuando tenía unos 4 años de edad estaba sin su Enje, se le veía su cabello largo de un color rubio con mechas rojas, vio que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules entre un color índigo cielo tres mariquitas en cada lado de los bigotes piel Clara como la suya en la foto usaba ropa de niño, ella supuso que era porque no podía usar ropa de mujer pero sin el Enje, se notaba sus rasgos femeninos era muy hermosas a vista tsunade.

Tsunade : ¡¡es hermosa, gracias por haberla cuida tu y sensei!!, cuando vuelva con ella prometo cuidarla con toda mi vida se parece mucho a minato pero también a Kushina es preciosa.

Tsunade le agradeciéndole a jiraiya por haberla cuidado y también a su sensei realmente tenía una nieta muy hermosa ante sus ojos y shizune y también vio la foto y no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver la hermosa niña que estaba en la foto.

Los tres se quedaron una hora más hablando jiraiya le contaba a tsunade y shizune Cómo era la personalidad de natsumi, ella se parecía mucho a Kushina, era una niña alegre carismática que siempre sonreía sin importar cuán difícil era la vida para ella, que era un genio y muy trabajadora tanto muy talentosa en el ámbito shinobi, Pero eso sí cuando se trata de bromas supera por mucha a Kushina, contándoles alguna de las bromas que hizo, una cosa que hizo reír a las dos mujeres después los tres se fueron a descansar para partir a la primera hora de la mañana, sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría en Al momento de llegar a konoha.

Konoha semanas después 08:30 podemos ver llegar a tres personas por la mañana a las puertas de konoha, una vez que llegaron vieron a los eternos Guardianes de konoha durmiendo en su puesto ya temprano en su trabajo ante esto tsunade tuvo un TIC en la ceja, se acercó a ellos dando un golpe al escritorio de los guardias se levantaron, Cabe destacar que cuando vieron de quién se trataba casi se desmayan del susto una vez que pasaron la guardia se dijeron lo más rápido posible a la torre Hokage y sin saber que no eran los únicos que estaban reunidos ahí.

Media hora antes los clanes y familias shinobis estaban despertando sin saber el gran alboroto que se avecina va ese día en la casa uchija, yamanaka, nara, akimichi, aburame kurama y en la casa de danzó shimura y iruka umino, shisui uchija, anko mitarashi, Kakashi hatake, maíto gai asuma sarutobi y kurenai yui, yugao uzuki y hayate geko, en todas esta casa pasó lo mismo al mismo tiempo toda konoha oyó un enorme quée.

Todos ellos estaban en shock.

En la casa uchija.

Cuando sasuke, mikoto y itachi encontrón la cartas de Naruto se extraño y tuvo un mal presentimiento, y con un poco de miedo se puso a leer la carta.

De : _Natsumi_.

Para : _sasuke uchija._

 _Sasuke teme se que te vas a enojar con migo pero he decidido irme de la aldea, con Hinata y yakumo._ _Quiero hacer me más fuerte para proteger a las personas que más quiero._ _Pero si me quedo en la aldea eso no pasará tu sabes como me tratan y no puedo soportarlo más._ _Pero descuida te prometo que volveré algún día y ya verás lo fuerte que seré._ _Cuida te teme y has te más fuerte, ¿Por qué cuando nos veamos? llaveras como te patearé el trasero, ja._ _Te quiero y siempre serás mi amigo_.

Natt : _Naruto Uzumaki._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta y de que saliera de su shock, sasuke se puso de rodillas y en peso a llorar, mikoto y itachi también leyeron las cartas que les dejó natsumi.

De : _Natsumi_.

Para : _mikoto uchija._

 _Mikoto-chan lo lamento mucho pero me fuy de la aldea con hinata y yakumo,._ _Tú sabes como me tratan en la aldea y llame cansé del maltrato injusto._ _Si me quedo en la aldea temo por lo que me pasara, si se descubre la verdad sobre mi secreto._ _Además quiero hacer me más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que amo._ _Por eso Hinata, Yakumo y yo, nos fuimos para hacernos más fuertes juntas, ya verás que lo fuertes que seremos cuando termine nuestro entrenamiento._ _Siempre te consideraré como mi mamá._ _Te amo mucho y perdona me._

Natt : _Natsumi Uzumaki_.

De : _Natsumi_.

Para : _itachi uchija._

 _Itachi-nii me fuy de la aldea con hinata y yakumo._ _Lo siento itachi-nii pero no puedo quedar me más en ala aldea._ _Siempre te agradeceré que me hallas salvado tantas veces, de los aldeanos._ _Y que me hallas cuidado y enseñado mucho._ _No te preocupes de que este sola por no lo estaré hinata-chan y yakumo-chan están con migo._ _Ya verás cuando vuelva te patearé el trasero no podrás contra mi o alguna de nosotras._ _Siempre serás mi hermano te quiero mucho._

Natt : _Natsumi Uzumaki._

Estas mismas cartas las recibían cada uno de los hermanos/as de natsumi.

Agradeciéndoles por todo lo que hicieron por ella.

Los demás amigos de "naruto" leyeron las cartas y todos se preocuparon por "naruto" y se pusieron a llorar, en la carta les decía que lo perdonarán por irse,.

Y que volvería y que los quería siempre.

En la mansión hokage.

El hokage, estaba haciendo papeleo cuando una bola de humo apareció, ante esto los ambus se pusieron en alerta.

Cuando la bola de humo se fue se podía ver a un zorro, azul cielo, con las patas y orejas blanco, y ojos verdes, que tenía dos colas con las puntas también blanco.

Hiruzen : quien eres. Hiruzen supo que se trataba de una invocación pero no tenía ni idea de que hací hay el pequeño zorro.

???? : Me llamo zack, vengo a traer un mensaje de Naruto-sama a hiruzen sarutobi el hokage, Es un mensaje privado que sólo usted debe ver.

Ante lo dicho el hokage hizo una señal con la mano para que los ambus se vallan.

Hiruzen : bien cuál es el mensaje que tienes.

También hizo aparecer tres cartas, y se las dio a al hokage.

De : _Natsumi_

Para : _Hiruzen-ohichan._

 _Abuelito lo lamento pero yo Hinata y yakumo, nos fuimos de la aldea._ _Se que estás preocupado, pero estaremos bien por que mi papá, nos protegerá._ _Y si te preguntas a quien me refiero, pues a ti no te puedo mentir._ _Cuando yo tenía cuatro años y me golpearon los aldeanos y me dejaron en mal estado._ _Yo conocí al kiubi, pero no te asustes el kiubi no es malo, el siempre me cuido y me sanó, me enseñó y me quiso como una hija._ _Si hací es el kiubi es mi padre y su verdadero nombre es kurama._ _Y el no es malo, el me contó ¿ por que ataco la aldea? Y fue contra, su voluntad._ _Un uchija que no pertenecen a konoha lo extrajo de su antigua jinchuriki, y lo manipulo._ _También quería decirte que se quienes son mis padres biológicos, y tienes que saber que ellos están vivos._ _Hací es Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, siguen con vida pero ellos me abandonaron por mis hermanos menores._ _Según por los recuerdos de kurama que me los mostró, ellos me abandonaron para entrenar a mis hermanos, y a mí me dejaron aquí por que pensaron que sólo sería un estorbo y no querían tener me cerca por que no querían que el "kiubi" dañara a sus hijos y que les quitara el chakra._ _Pero según papá, ellos sólo tendrán su chakra hasta los 14 años, y luego se les acabará por no tener el cuerpo y el alma de papá._ _Abuelito me iré durante 7 años pero pronto volver para los exámenes genin._ _Te quiero mucho._

Post data : _si quieres cuenta le a los demás de papá, pero cuando minato y Kushina, vuelvan lo que será dentro de unos años antes de los exámenes genin._ _No le cuentes que kurama es el kiubi no quiero que ellos otras personas lo sepan._

Natt : _Natsumi Uzumaki_.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido y furioso con minato y Kushina, y triste por la partida de las pequeñas, tomo las otras cartas leyó la de Hinata.

De : _Hinata uzumaki_.

Para : _hiruzen-sama._ _Hiruzen-sama en verdad lo lamento por haber nos ido._ _Pero queríamos hacernos fuertes para proteger a las personas que amamos, y no se preocupe yo y yakumo nos cuidaremos y también a natsumi._ _Las tres nos aremos más fuertes, y nos apoyaremos en todo._ _Y no se preocupe por los hyugas, Natsumi yakumo y yo pensamos un plan._ _En la carta que le di tiene unos papeles firmados por el líder del clan hyuga, que dice que soy expulsada, de este pero que soy libre del sello del pájaro enjaulado por ser una guardia de la casa principal del clan Uzumaki._ _Y al estar protegida por el clan Uzumaki el clan hyuga no tiene derecho sombre mi persona, solo la líder del clan Uzumaki que sería Natsumi._ _Ya que Kushina-san dejo de ser una Uzumaki al abandono a su hija según lo que nos contó, kurama-sensei sobre las reglas del clan Uzumaki._ _Sólo quería decirle que gracias por su apoyo y cuidado, y no se preocupe kurama-sensei nos cuidara, muy bien._ _El es un gran sensei y padre para mi y natsumi, el nos cuido y enseñó más que nuestra propia familia._ _Muchas gracias por todo lo quiero mucho y cuiden sé._

Natt : _Hinata uzumaki_.

De : _Yakumo kurama._

Para : _hiruzen-sama._ _Hiruzen-sama la mentó por las molestias que le estamos causando con nuestra partida._ _Pero volveremos sanas y salvas, gracias a natsumi mi condición física es mejor ella me curó y me apoyo en todo._ _Natsumi y hinata yo nos aremos fuertes para proteger a las personas que amamos._ _Kurama-sama nos entrenará, el es un ser gusto amable gentil y bondadoso, yo le tengo mucho respeto._ _Descubrí por que mi clan se llama kurama._ _Resulta que hace mucho tiempo mi antepasado iba a tener un hijo con su esposa pero este hijo y la esposa estaban muy enfermos pero kurama-sama cuando apareció frente a ellos con un enje que lo hacía parecer humano, le dio parte de su chakra Yin, Para sanar a la mujer para que tuviera a su bebé Y al hacerlo nació mi tátara, tátara abuelo y gracias a la bondad que tuvo kurama-sama, con mi antepasado ellos eligieron ponerse su nombre como apellido Y a partir de ellos nacieron muchos del Clan kurama con las habilidades de ser grandes y poderosas jutsus ilusorios gracias al poder de kurama-sama, por eso yo lo respeto lo admiro mucho._ _También voy a hacerme mas fuerte para hacer sentir orgulloso que lleva el nombre de kurama-sama y hacer sentir a mí clan orgullo de mi._ _Muchas gracias por todo hiruzen-sama._

Natt : _Yakumo kurama_.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido con lo que leyó por un lado estaba triste de que las niñas se fueran, por otro lado estaba orgulloso de ellas por las metas y objetivos que eligieron, y también preocupado por lo que vendrían.

Justo cuando terminó de pensar la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, en la puerta se podía ver a mikoto, anko, yugao, kurenai también estaba danzó, kakashi, gai, Itachi, shisui, iruka los de ichiraku ramen que eran Teuchi y ayame y los padres de yakumo.

Hiruzen ya sabiendo por que vinieron, y lo más probable es que ellos también se hayan enterado por las niñas, hiruzen decidió hablar primero.

Hiruzen : Ya sé porque están aquí todos ustedes, yo también Acabo de enterarme este amigo señalando El zorro es una invocación de natsumi,.

Ante lo dicho sobre natsumi a algunos se pusieron un signo de interrogación, preguntándose Quién es ante esto hiruzen, decidió decir la verdad antes de poder hablar, aparecieron tres personas más que cuando los demás los vieron se sorprendieron mucho.

Ante ellos estaba jiraiya tsunade y su aprendiz shizune, que no se los había visto en años.

Jiraiya : ¿Qué sucede aquí sensei, porque hay tantas personas en tu oficina? lo dijo teniendo un mal presentimiento, que ha tenido desde que pusieron un pie en la aldea.

Tsunade : Hola hace mucho que no lo veo sensei, ¿ que hacen todas estas personas aquí ? tengo que hablar con usted sobre mi nieto, lo dijo de un modo disimulado ya que sabía que su nieta fingía ser niño frente a los demás y no quería que nadie más supiera su secreto si aun lo quería mantener en secreto.

Shizune : es un gusto volverla a ver lo hokage-sama, ¿pero que suceda aquí si estamos importunando? podemos, pero no puedo terminar porqué hiruzen la interrumpió.

Hiruzen : que bueno que ustedes también están acá creo que es momento que les diga lo que sucedió, verán a dónde me quedé Pero antes de que les diga lo que pasó.

El hokage puso sellos de privacidad en toda la habitación y decidió seguir diciendo lo sucedido.

Hiruzen.

Luego de que termine de explicar que "naruto" era en realidad una chica y que su verdadero nombre era natsumi y pude ver la sorpresa de los que estaban ahí presentes, que no tenía ni idea de que "naruto" era una niña,.

Luego de explicar del porqué guardo el secreto de que ella era mujer algo que no le gustó para nada a los presentes.

Pero Seguí contarles lo que decían las cartas las niñas ellos también recibieron sus propias cartas explicando sus motivos para irse cada uno los los padres de yakumo estaban un poco asustados pero también se sentirán orgullosos de su hija y los demás también se sentían orgullosos de las chicas porque también le habían explicado sus motivos.

Los demás digieron que decían sus cartas yo les conté lo que decía la carta de natsumi cabe recalcar que algunos pusieron cara de espanto, al escuchar que el padre adoptivo de natsumi fuera el kiubi, pero después de que le leyera la carta que ellas escribieron las de las niñas, se asombraron al saber que ellas tenían al Kyuubi o sea kurama como dicen Natsumi, que se llama en tan alta autoestima y no dudaron en su palabra porque son niñas muy responsables para su corta edad y aunque sonará raro incluso Yo mismo me siento mas aliviado de que el kyuubi o mejor dicho kurama las esté cuidando a las niñas.

Tsunade : sensei, yo me quedaré en konoha hasta que vuelva mi nieta, y esperaré a mi hijo para destruir lo cuándo lo vea, todo con lo dijo con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Las demás mujeres de la habitación también, pensaron igual, y ya estaban algunas tronadose los nudillos, y las demás afilado sus kunais y o espadas, ( que ni yo siendo la autora se de donde salieron ).

Los hombres presentes ahí sólo pudieron rezar por el pobre infeliz, en alguna parte del continente elemental minato, estaba descansada cuando de repente le recorrió un escalofrío diciéndole que muy pronto iba a sufrir pero desestimó ese presentimiento, de vuelta en konoha.

Luego de que tsunade acordara que se quedaría en konoha el hokage mando un grupo de búsqueda para que buscarán a las niñas sabiendo que no encontraría nada el consejo civil trató de ponerle una orden de matar al supuesto niño demonio, por secuestrar a las herederas de los clanes hyuga y kurama.

Pero gracias a hiruzen que usó Su autoridad como hokage y también porque los padres de yakumo no estuvieron en contra de que Naruto y su hija estuvieran juntos y además de la intervención de tsunade, al decir que Naruto es su nieto algo que asustó mucho a los concejales civiles al descubre que habían tratado mal un niño que tiene sangre senju y los dejó muy mal vistas frente a tsunade, Qué es un sannin los asustó lo suficiente para que los idiotas cof cof digo los consejeros civiles se callaran la boca y que los líderes de clanes pusieran una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlos así.

cuando Hiashi se enteró del asunto trato de hacer algo para recuperar a su hija pero hiruzen le mostró los papeles que habían hecho las chicas, cabe recalcar que Hiashi estaba molesto pero impresionado de que su hija pudiera tener esos papeles. Pero aunque no lo admitiera estaba aliviado de que estos papel estuvieran ahí porque si no tendré que lastimar a su hija.

Después de lo sucedido el tuvo tiempo para pensar y se dio cuenta de lo mal padre que fue para Hinata, cuando volvió al clan hyuga Antes de hablar con los ancianos pude encontrar una carta que era de Hinata en ella le explicaba la razón de que se haya ido y que haya dejado el clan era porque en realidad, ella no iba a avanzar ahí también le contó todo lo que habían hecho los ancianos del Clan y las pruebas que había conseguido hace tiempo,.

Con ayuda de natsumi claro que Hiashi seguía pensaba que era un niño Naruto cuando vio las pruebas se enfureció porque por culpa los ancianos, el se alejado mucho de su hija mayor y la había menospreciado y ahora la perdió y no sabe si estará bien o no luego de haber visto las pruebas y Hiashi se fue a hablar con los ancianos y estaba más Qué furioso con todos ellos cuando les mostró la prueba,.

Los ancianos muy hipócrita digieron que solamente lo hicieron porque Hinata no era digno ser una hyuga y menos debería heredar el puesto de líder del Clan.

Además de que ella no estaba de acuerdo con sus políticas y menos con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y que era una deshonra para el clan, Cabe destacar que Hiashi se cansó de sus estupideces y los mató a todos por haber cometido una traición contra su familia,.

Luego de hacer eso se propuso a cambiar a clan como una vez intento hacerlo cuando vivía su esposa y su hermano sus pérdidas y lo hicieron y lo dejaron muy triste y se olvidó de lo que les había prometió alguna vez que ellos ayudarían cambiar el clan y que todos estuvieran Unidos,.

Luego del asesinato que cometió contra los ancianos del Clan por haber traicionado su confianza Y así le contó todo a hanabi, que está también tenía una carta de su hermana se puso a lloran, de la tristeza de no tener a su hermana mayor,. Pero se prometió hacerse fuerte por ella y su hermana mayor.

Hiashi no se quedó ahí también decidió arreglar las cosas con su sobrino nejiy y le dio la carta de su padre cuando leyó, la carta se sintió totalmente avergonzado de cómo trato a Hinata y saber que ahora ya no estaba lo puso aún peor, Luego de eso latitud de nejiy cambió por completo ya no era orgulloso ni creía tanto en el destino gracias a Hinata, las cosas estaban cambiando y ahora estaba agradecida y quería disculparse con su prima.

Pero Hiashi se propuso en unir nuevamente la casa principal y secundaria para que el día que regresar a su hija pudiera pedirle perdón.

Pero mientras todo esto ha pasado en konoha nuestras tres protagonistas estaban en una de las naves que tenían en las cápsulas durante 6 meses de entrenamiento en konoha también aprendieron a utilizar las herramientas y máquinas que tenían las cápsulas que le dio Vegetta a Hinata y ahora ella se encontraban volando por el mar para llegar a su primer destino, el lugar a donde Goku entreno de niño con el maestro roshi.

Yakumo : cuanto falta para llegar.

Hinata : no falta mucho yakumo-chan, solo unos 10 min. Cuando mucho.

Natsumi : bien, ya quiero empezar el entrenamiento, pero antes vamos a comer.

Ante lo dicho las chicas rieron por la forma de ser de Natsumi.

Luego de los 10 minutos, aterrizaron en una pequeña Isla que localizaron. se dieron cuenta Hinata y natsumi y de inmediato que se trataba de kame House al ver la isla y la casa tal y como lo recordaba por las memorias que fueron trasmitidas a ellas, una vez que ya aterrizaron un señor salió de la casa.

Rochi : Valla puedo sentir que no son niñas comunes y corrientes en ustedes siento algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, también siento que su ki se parecen mucho a uno de mis estudiantes y su rival incluso tienen cierto parecido con ellos señalando a natsumi al verla como sonreía, y a hinata un poco seria pero amable.

Roshi : ¿Quienes son?.

Find del capitulo.


	5. inicio del entrenamiento y, luz de luna

Luego de la pregunta del maestro roshi las chicas decidieron presentar se.

Natsumi : hola mucho gusto viejo yo soy, Natsumi Uzumaki, ōtsutsuki, son dattebayo.

Hinata : mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata, Uzumaki, ōtsutsuki.

Yakumo : Hola mucho gusto también, yo soy Yakumo kurama.

Las tres se presentaron con el ermitaño.

Nota : Natsumi usa el apellido de Hagoromo y goku, por que les tiene cariño, además de que quiere hacer sentir orgullosos a sus abuelitos,

Y Hinata decidió que como ya oficialmente ya no es una hyuga, ya no usaría ese apellido, y sólo usaría el apellido Uzumaki por ser guardián de natsumi, y ella también eligió usar el apellido ōtsutsuki Para honrar a su abuelito hamura.

Fin de Nota.

Roshi abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando escucho el apellido de goko, además no le cambio ninguna duda que estaban relacionados, Natsumi se parecía mucho en personalidad a goku cuando se trata de hablar con respecto.

Dio un suspiro mental al darse cuenta de eso, luego miró a la otra niña ella se veía linda y gentil, pero firme y con un porté ligeramente sería, en si le recordó a trocks el hijo de Vegeta que había sacado, la misma personalidad de sus padres, Cuando maduró.

Ella era tranquila pero firme pero al mismo tiempo transmitía una gran confianza con solo verla, no pudo evitar una cierta nostalgia al pesar en ellos, la familia de goko y Vegeta.

Ahora tenía una pequeña parte de su familia enfrente de el.

Aunque el ya sabía de que ellos reencarnaría gracias a su hermana, cuando le contó no le cambio duda que tarde o temprano las conocería.

Legó de sus pensamientos el viejo ermitaño dijo.

Roshi : mucho gusto en conocerlas pequeñas me llamó muten roshi y ¿que quieren señoritas?., Quise hacerles la pregunta aún que ya la supiera que es.

Hinata : roshi-sama nosotras venimos aquí para entrenar con usted.

Yakumo : ya tenemos conocimientos básicos sobre el manejo del ki gracias a nuestros maestros.

Natsumi : venimos aquí para terminar de controlar nuestro ki y dominar el estilo de las tortuga,.

Y se pregunta como lo sabemos es porque Hinata y yo somos las reencarnaciones de Vegeta-san y goku-ogichan.

Roshi : jaja jaja bueno yo ya tenía mis sospechas, esta bien las entrenaré, pero antes tienen que darme algo que me guste para que las entrene.

Ante lo dicho las tres se pusieron a pensar que le podían dar, natsumi recordó algo que atrajo consigo y ya sabiendo los gustos del ermitaño, puso una sonrisa zorruna, de cierta forma le recordaba a su padrino jiraiya.

Natsumi : ¡¡anciano, ya se que le pude gustar dattebayo!!,. Poniendo una sonrisa triunfante.

Los demás ante lo dicho se preguntaron que era, los inquilinos de natsumi y hinata, también tenían curiosidad.

Natsumi saco uno de los pergaminos de su mochila, al momento de sacar su contenido los ojos de kurama, se ensancharon como platos.

Kurama : ¡¡Natsumi que crees que haces!!.

Pero la mencionada no le respondió.

Matatabi : kurama ¿que pasa?, por que te vez tan espantado.

Kouko : ¡¡kurama¡. Lo llamo también intrigado por el espantó y el horror en la cara de su hermano.

Pero este no parecía escuchar a nadie.

De vuelta con natsumi ella había sacado del pergamino un montón de libros todos ellos decía hicha hicha paraise,.

Natsumi : ¡¡Tomé esto fue escrito por mi padrino jiraiya y estoy seguro que le gustará yo ya he leído todos!!.

Ante lo dicho en el subconsciente de natsumi, kurama le estaba gritando.

Kurama : ¡¡cachorra no te atreves, no lo hagas si le das los libros, que leemos cuando estemos aburridos!!.

Natsumi : ¡¡oto-san no te preocupes aún tengo copias, haaa!!, suspiro. aveces me arrepiento de que tu y jiraiya Me hallan convertido en una pervertida dattebayo.

Flash black.

Natsumi tenía 4 años.

Estaba con su padrino jiraiya en un lago en las afueras de konoha.

Los dos se la pasaban bien, debes en cuando natsumi le hacía preguntas de los lugares que visitaba o de algunas cosas en general,.

Cuando ella como toda una niña inocente preguntó.

Natsumi : ¿jiraiya, como se asen los bebés?.

Jiraiya al escuchar esa pregunta se sorprendió, pero luego puso una sonrisa pervertida.

Jiraiya : bueno enana para saber de ese tema, ¡¡necesitas leer esto!!, dándole un libro naranja.

Natsumi : ¿un libro?, ¿aquí dice como se asen los bebés?, dattebayo, pregunta inocente.

Jiraiya solo soltó una risita pervertida que natsumi en ese momento no supo identificar.

Luego de eso ese día natsumi perdió una parte de su inocencia, gracias a cierto Sanín y sus libros aunque no fue el único en contribuyente, ya que tampoco fue tan inocente kurama el también siendo un zorro demoníaco malvado, no pudo evitar trasmitirle un gusto por esos libros.

Fin flash black.

Kurama : bueno ya es un poco tarde para que te quejes por ello, además de que esa información te servirá de mucho cuando encuentres a tu compañero, lo dijo en un tono sugerente.

Eso hizo ruborizar a natsumi, ya que aunque no lo admitiera, su pervertido padre tenía razón al decir que ella sabría muy bien, como complacer a su futuro compañero.

En suna un pelirrojo tuvo un escalofrío, pero no uno malo, más bien uno que le dijo que algo bueno le esperaba en el futuro.

Con natsumi y los demás luego de haber terminado de hablar o mejor maldecir a su padre pervertido, y murmurar insultos y maldiciones.

Los demás al escuchar porque era tanto problema se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime.

Natsumi se encaminó con unos de los libros en sus manos.

Natsumi : roshi-jiji estoy segura de que esto será de su agrado dattebayo, dándole el libro.

Roshi : espero que tengas razón joven sita, yo soy un hombre de un gustos exigentes.

Eso les saco una gota estilo anime.

Natsumi/Hinata/Yakumo : si como no, ya sabiendo de sus gustos gracias a su sensei.

En el subconsciente de natsumi y hinata, goku también tenían una gota estilo anime, al ver el asunto.

Y Vegeta selo dijo insectos.

Luego de leer las primeras páginas del libro el ermitaño en peso a soltar sonrisas pervertidas, y de un momento a otro se Fue a leer su libro.

Ante esto las tres se molestaron.

Hinata : oigan roshi-sama aún no nos a dicho si nos entrenará, lo dijo educadamente pero un poco molesta por tener que esperar.

Yakumo : podría darnos su respuesta muten-san, pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Natsumi : hable viejo no tenemos todo el día.

Roshi al saber que no lo dejarían en paz hasta recibir una respuesta decidió contestar.

Roshi : esta bien como me a agradado el presente que atraído, las tomaré como mis estudiantes.

Natsumi/Hinata/Yakumo : sii. Dieron un grito de victoria.

Roshi pensamientos : tal vez no sea tan malo entrenarlas, va hacer interesante tener su presencia por aquí, esos eran los pensamientos del ermitaño que puso una sonrisa viendo a las tres pequeñas.

Luego de eso se tomaron ese día de descanso para responder energías y instalar se en su nuevo hogar, además de que el zorro que natsumi mando, les había informado de la reunión de sus amigos y familia, además de enterarse de la abuela y tía de natsumi, y que le había mandado una carta junto a unos regalos, aunque no fue la única, ya que todos les mandaron regalos y cartas a las niñas.

Las tres se pusieron felices por los presentes y las palabras de apoyo que les dieron, además de que se rieron cuando en casi todas las cartas decía que cuando sus padres vuelvan a konoha ellos los torturarían de la peor manera posible.

Las cartas más especificadas en dichas torturas eran las de tsunade, shizune, mikoto, anko, yugao, kurenai, y extrañamente ayame, dichas mujeres en ciertas partes eran bastante específicas en los planes que tenían para minato y Kushina, esos hizo que por primera vez natsumi tuviera pena por ellos, pero solo por unos instantes.

Luego de ese día las niñas se pusieron a entrenar arduamente, Natsumi y yakumo usaban los mismos dojis de un rojiso anaranjado, de entrenamiento que usaba goku de niño, y hinata usaba la ropa de entrenamiento de trocks de niño, la única diferencia, erán los colores que era de un color lavanda con un cinturón negro con una camiseta sin mangas de color gris, que lo usaba por abajo del doji.

Durante seis meses ellas trabajaron en perfeccionar el estilo de la tortuga, demás de controlar mejor el ki Natsumi y Hinata eran las mejores en esto.

Yakumo aunque se tardaba más en aprender, no se rendía además de que sus amigas siempre la apoyaban y la ayudaban en lo que podía para aconsejarla.

También bien, se concentraron en aumentar su fuerza física, haciendo ejercicios difíciles, al principio entrenaban con los capazones que les dio el maestro roshi, estos pesaban 40 k. Además de muñequeras y boletas que pesaban 10 k. Cada una.

Cabe destacar que las niñas se desplomaron al ponérselas al principio les fue realmente duro, pero con el paso de las semanas se adaptaron, con el pesó.

Luego de haberse adaptado también rápida al pesó empezaron aumentar el peso, con ayuda de los sellos de gravedad, además de que usaban sellos de resistencia, para mejorar su fuerza y control de chakra.

Natsumi, Hinata y yakumo, gracias a los clones de sobras estaban aprendiendo, diferentes cosas entre ellas, fuinjutsu aunque eso solo lo usaban para adquirir los conocimientos, para dominarlo tenían que practicarlo, además de aprender, en el caso de Hinata y yakumo manipulación elemental.

En el caso de Hinata tenía que aprender a cómo manipular los cinco elementos, primero y luego podría trabajar en la manipulación de los subelementos.

En el caso de yakumo ella estaba entrenando la manipulación del fuego tierra y aire, que sorprendente descubrieron que poseía tres elementos.

Por el momento, tanto kurama cómo, Agoromo y los demás le habían dicho a Yakumo, que se concertara en dominar sus elementos y genjusu, y que una vez allá dominado sus elementos, ella podría entrenar con el elemento solar.

Yakumo ente dio a la perfección que tenía que primero perfeccionar su control elemental, y Kekkei Genkai,. antes de empezar con eterna con su subelemento.

Hinata por su parte tanto como hamura y Vegeta le enseñaban el manejo del taijutsu, ellos actualmente están trabajando en un estilo que combina el estilo de la tortuga junto con el estilo de Pelea de Vegeta, que se combinaba con las catas del estilo de amura, que en comparación con el puño suave de los hyugas era mucho mejor y con más versatilidad.

Hinata le puso a este estilo (puño plateado de la tortuga), en si en este estilo en vez de usa chakra para atacar los sistemas vitales del cuerpo y red de chakra, en esta técnica en vez de usado su chakra para atacar en forma de agujas en dichas zonas, usando el ki.

Cabe decir que después de usar esa técnica en un clon de sangre (técnica que aprendieron en la segunda semana en kame House), el clon no sobrevivió, o si lo hacían estos ya no podían usar su chakra permanente.

Esto se debió a que como el ki es mil veces más poderoso que el chakra, este al tener un contacto directo con la técnica es devastador a los organismos de la persona o ser atacados.

Pero aún le faltaba mucho para perfeccionar su estilo, además de que también estaba dominado su Kekkei Genkai el lanzamiento de huesos para combinarlo con su estilo de lucha.

Yakumo perfeccionó el estilo de la tortuga, además de Usarlo con genjusu,. Algo que hace que sea casi imposible para un oponente poder atacarla o lastimarla.

Incluso Natsumi y Hinata tuvieron muchas dificultades en enfrentar a Yakumo, esto se debió a que gracias a él Kekkei Genkai de yakumo que le permite crear ilusiones sólidas, estas afectaban incluso más a sus sentido, sino fuera por que aprendieron a sentir el ki nunca hubiera podido contra yakumo y sus genjusus.

Natsumi por su parte estaba practicado, el estilo de Pelea de los seis caminos ( taijutsu inventado por Hagoromo), que es capaz de hacer poderoso golpes que son capaces de destruir, órganos y sistemas circulatorios además de que se adapta, mucho mejor al usar su sharingan.

También está actual mente combinándolo con el estilo de la tortuga, este estilo tiene el propósito de combinar el chakra elemental junto con el poder del ki.

Cuando natsumi también usó su estilo en un combate con un clon de sangre, ella uso el elemento "fuego" el resultado fue un clon echo cenizas.

Kurama No para en de decir cosas que de que sus cachorras son las mejores de todas, y cosas de los pobres de los idiotas, que las hagan enojar algo en lo que todo estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hací pasaron los primeros seis meses de entrenamiento con el maestro roshi que las ayudo en dominar el ki y el estilo de la tortuga, demás de enseña les alguna técnicas de combate y de sellado.

Como el game game jaa, el bajuga la teniaca que usaron para sellar al malvado rey peikoro padre de peikoro jr. La técnica de múlti imágenes ect.

Natsumi en el último día en kame House estaba, en la azotea viendo la luna estaba aprovechado ya que como mañana habría Luna llena no podría ver la luz de la luna. se puso a verla.

Natsumi.

La luna es muy hermosa ¿no se porque? pero cuando veo la luna siento una sensación de añoranza inexplicable, es como si mi corazón hubiera extraviado algo muy importante.

¿Por alguna razón cuando veo mi medallón me dan ganas de llorar?, ¿no se que es ese sentimiento que siento?, pero desde que tengo mi medallón siempre e visto la luz de la luna, y siento a otra persona a mi lado.

No puedo explicar este sentimiento de anhelo, solo espero un día encontrar sea lo que sea que mi corazón busca dattebayo.

Mientras natsumi apretaba su medallón cerca de su corazón.

En suna un pelirrojo también veía la luna con cierta tristeza, pero al igual sintiendo que no estaba solo también apretando el collar que lleva más específico una llave.

Find del capitulo.


	6. la torre karin y sucesos inesperados

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas más su maestro despertaron y hicieron el desayuno,.

Luego de haber terminado, todos ya estaban listos para la despedidas.

Roshi : bueno chicas las voy a extrañar me siento orgulloso de ustedes.,

No solo por la fuerza que poseen si no también el corazón tan noble como puro ustedes son real mente especiales.

Nunca olviden sus metas y objetivos, pero también tienen que estar junto a sus seres queridos, descansar y pasárselo bien y vivan la vida, les deseo vidas llenas de aventuras amistad y amor.

Y no olviden nuca proteger a sus seres queridos,.

Si me necesitan estaré siempre para ayudar a mis lindas discípulas. Dándoles un guiño de confianza.

Hinata : gracias Roshi-sensei, en verdad lo voy a extrañar.

Natsumi : si muchas gracias, maestro roshi yo también lo extrañare pero vendremos a visitarlo.

Yakumo : gracias también por todo, y espero verlo de nuevo, y cuídense.

Autor.

Y Hací cada una de las niñas abrasaron a su maestro, pese de que el era un pervertido según la opinión de Natsumi aunque hinata y yakumo estaban de acuerdo.

Ninguna de ellas podía negar el cariño que sintieron por el hombre además del respecto por el, las tres no pudieron evitar algunas lágrimas en la despedida aunque sabían que sería temporal.

Natsumi.

Antes de irme con las chicas él viejo se me acercó, Para susurrar me.

Roshi : Natsumi espero con ansias más de los maravillosos libros de tu padrino.

Yo con una gota al el estilo anime, en estos meses no pude evitar llevar me bien con el incluso si es un pervertido,.

¡¡Lo juró todos los viejos que son mis maestros son unos pervertidos!!, claro que el abuelo goku y Vegeta-san, y los viejos de hagoromo-jiji y amura-san, son la excepción.

¡¡Incluso todos los bijus son unos pervertidos los peores son papá, shukaku y matatabi!!.

Natsumi : esta bien viejo, cuando salga un nuevo libro, prometo enviarle uno de regalo, en un susurro.

¡¡No podía evitarlo yo también soy un poco pervertida!!.

Autor.

Luego de la despedida las chicas fueron a su nuevo destino la torre de Karin.

Esta ves fueron volando por los cielos en la nube voladora..

Nota : se que en la historia de Dragon ball, solo las personas de corazón puro puede subirse pero como la nube se lleva bien con Natsumi pude subir en ella sin problemas, además ella no tiene odio en su corazón,. Otra de las razones por la que ella puede montar en ella.

Fin de Nota.

Yakumo.

Luego de algún tiempo al fin ya estamos llegando a la torre desde aquí lo vimos y no pude poner los ojos en blanco, era impresionante, pero como se supone que vamos a subir todo eso.

Se que goku-sensei nos dijo que el maestro Karin solo nos dejaría entrar a su torre si la escalamos Pero incluso con todo nuestro entrenamiento nos tomará horas.

Mire a mis amigas y ellas se dieron cuenta.

Nos miramos unos segundos y con un suspiro, nos resinamos ya sabíamos que nuestro entrenamiento no sería fácil.

En si la torre mide más de 8.000 metros de altura.

Autor.

Cuando las chicas aterrizaron en la superficie su maestro goku, les hablo.

Espacio mental de Natsumi/Hinata.

Goku : ¡¡Natsumi, Hinata tienen que subir la torre sin usar chakra, les servirá como entrenamiento para fortalecerse su resistencia y fuerza física!!.,

¡¡Ha diga le todo e yakumo ella también lo hará!!.

Las dos niñas palidecieron al escuchar esto, ahora se les aria el doblé de difícil de hacerlo, pero cuando escucharon a Vegeta su piel se puso más blanco que la de cierta Sanín de las serpientes.

Vegeta : ¡¡y sólo tendrán dos horas o si no le daremos el triple de entrenamiento!!, más les vale no fallar insectos, con una sonrisa arrogante y un tanto sádica.

Una vez a fuera de su espacio mental las chicas le contaron a Yakumo lo que le digieron goku y Vegeta.

Yakumo también se aterro y hací las chicas treparon la torre a más no poder, ¿estado muy asustada de cual se ría el entrenamiento que les darían si no lo lograban?.

En el subconsciente de las niñas.

Goku : ¿no crees que extrajeras te con la amenaza Vegeta?,. con unas sonrisa un poco nerviosa y una gota callando en su cien.

Vegeta : calla te insecto, a demás estas mocosas puede con todo, no se darán por vencidas tan fácil mente,.

Después de todo su orgullo como guerreras no se lo permitirá.

Goku : jajá, ¡quién lo diría Vegeta, en verdad has cambiado! pero tienes razón, las niñas podrán con cualquier obstáculo que tengan.

Vegeta : mph.

Volviendo con las chicas estas estaban escalando la torre a una velocidad que para el más experimentado, alpinista sería ridículo.

Luego de una hora con cincuenta y ocho minutos, final mente las tres lograron llegar hasta la torre.

Hinata : eso fu muy difícil, pero lo logramos, lo dijo entre cortadamente y respirando con dificultad.

Las demás estaba igual.

Natsumi : tienes razón Hinata-chan, pero lo hicimos dattebayo, con una sonrisa.

Yakumo : siii, un poco más cansada.

???? : Valla felicidades niñas nunca ante avía subido alguien hasta mi torre tan rápido en su primera vez.

Las chicas al escuchar la voz misteriosa se levantan y miran a una especie de gato blanco con un bastón de madera, que les sonreía con una sonrisa gatuna.

Natsumi : usted es el maestro Karin dattebayo.

Karin : Valla ya saben quien soy.

Karin.

Estas chicas tienen un poder enorme no son niñas comunes además la chica con cabello de antorcha (Natsumi), tiene el mismo ki que goku y la otra de ojos plata tiene el ki de Vegeta-san.

Amm será interesante.

Luego de ese día las chicas se quedaron con el maestro Karin para conseguir el agua de los dioses para poder sacar su máximo potencial, solo le tomó una semana conseguirlo.

Una vez que las tres pasaron la prueba.

Karin : bueno niñas preparen se una vez que tomen el agua dependerán de ustedes si podrán con la carga, ha y no muera, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las chicas con un ligero escalofrío, y una gota al estiló anime.

Las tres se miraron y asintieron, y tomaron el agua de un solo trago, luego de unos instantes.

Natsumi/Hinata/Yakumo : hhhhaaaaa, fue el grito de dolor de las tres, luego de unos segundos cayeron desmaya das.

Karin : bueno estoy seguro que ellas podrán con la carga, ya estoy ansioso de poder ver que tan fuertes serán.

Pero sin saberlo el agua de los dioses no sólo estaba afectando a las niñas.

Hagoromo : esto no puede ser, mirando con asombro.

Hamura : hermano es impresionante, jamás imaginé esto.

Goku : jajá esto se pondrá interesante al parecer no sólo las chicas tendrán que entrenar ahora.

Vegeta mph. Pero también impresionado.

Mientras tanto en konoha las cosas han ido de maravillas al menos para el hokage hací era.

Durante estos meses hiruzen volvió a ser el antiguo líder que fue reconocido por el titulo del dios de el shinobi.

Después de que natsumi, hinata y yakumo se hayan ido de la aldea hiruzen junto con danzó, tsunade, hicieron una reforma completa a la aldea.

Primero se encargaron de los consejeros que le hicieron la vida imposible a natsumi, a algunos, que fueron encontrados culpables de haber tentado contra ella y o a ver revelado su secreto de su estado además de estar involucrado con los intentos de asesinato encontrar de Natsumi.

Fueron ejecutados públicamente, lamentablemente algunos de los consejeros fueron más astutos y supieron guardar la evidencia, de a ver hecho o participado en tales actos,.

Pero a pesar de eso ellos no se salvaron por completo de la furia de su kage, hiruzen se encargo de quitarles todo el poder que alguna vez tuvieron.

Gracias a tsunade que como es representante no sólo del clan senju sino también por ser parte Uzumaki, ella tomo control temporal del puesto de líder del clan Uzumaki.

Al tomar dicho puesto le permitió tener acceso a las tierras Uzumaki, que están siendo ocupadas por los comerciantes y consejeros civiles,.

El resultado fue que tsunade exigió que todos los comerciantes, que ocupan sus tierras sin pagarán, que deberían de pagar los impuestos de usarlas. que pagarán los impuestos retrasados y que le cobraría el doblé a los que hayan echado a su nieto "naruto" y no le hallan dejado entrar o comprar en sus negocios.

Algo que molestó y preocupo a muchos, ya que fueron casi todos los que no le avían permitido comprar o entrar a sus negocios.

El resultado fue que la mayoría si no casi todos los comerciantes civiles avían perdido, la fortuna que ellos había ganaron a costa de a ver ocupado sin pagar el precio y a ver burlado los impuestos además de que muchos mercantes fueron a parar a la cárcel o ejecutados.

¿La razón? simple digamos que danzó mando a investigar a sus ambus de raíz, a dichos comerciantes descubriendo en el proceso que muchos de ellos habían cometido delitos graves, de entre ellos tráfico de drogas, artículos robados venta de información a aldeas enemigas y tráfico de personas ect.

Tales crímenes fueron castigados y en el proceso se les fueron arrebatados todo los bienes de estos,.

Tsunade como la nueva dueña de los locales que fueron incautadas, mando a llamar a unos conocidos durante sus viajes ella había conocido a bastante gente, muchos de ellos pertenecían a clanes que eran. Nómadas que decía van un lugar donde vivir y poder establecerse.

Y otros solo querían refugio por la pedidas de familia o su hogar., Una vez llamados por tsunade ella les hizo la oferta de unirse a la aldea y que trabajarán en los puestos negocios que ahora le pertenece.

Después de haber discutido los detalles y informales a sus familiares, dichas personas aceptaron gustosos la oferta de tsunade para vivir en konoha. Y ser encargados de los locales además de que no muchos pero algunos querían convertirse en ninjas aunque no fueron todos los que se unieron el las filas shinobi, pero aun era un número bastante aceptable.

Pero otros de los cambios que pasaron en konoha fue en la academia ninja.

Hiruzen con ayuda de danzó y tsunade, implementaron un nuevo sistema de educación.

Tsunade avía propuesto, que cada estudiante sea evaluado en exámenes físicos.

Esto claro que lo hicieron implementando, todo tipos de estudios para saber su flexibilidad o resistencia o formación física.

De pendiendo de las evaluaciones, los maestros les enseñarían, las técnicas adecuada a cada estudiante para desarrollar sus habilidades, como por ejemplo.

Taijutsu.

O alguna variedad de estilos de lucha con armas, como kunais y o shurikens o hasta el uso de la espada.

Además de implementar la propuesta de tsunade para que cada equipo genin, tenga al menos un médico en su escuadrón.

Por dicha implementación ahora se da a los estudiantes que posean el mejor control de chakra, la posibilidad de aprender las técnicas de ninjutsu médico.

Pero eso no significa que no enseñarían a otros estudiantes las técnicas básicas.

Después de haber explicado las ventajas de aprender el ninjutsu médico, muchos estudiantes se vieron realmente interesados en aprender.

Aunque no todos llegaron a perder más que lo básico para tratar a alguien herido, con cortadas y moretones sus hábil en el ninjutsu, era lo bastante aceptable en los estándares de un chunin.

Además de implementar clases individuales ninja para que en el área en dónde uno este interesado como el, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu ect.

Además de reforzar las clases de campo como un ejemplo, clases de, tácticas, recolección de información, infiltración emboscadas, trampas, ocultación, técnicas de rastreo, supervivencia ect.

Obviamente que no descuidaron los conocimientos básicos, cómo historia, matemáticas, Geografía, política ect.

Al principio a algunos se les complicó los nuevos regímenes de educación, algunos de los padres y concejales no estaban felices con los cambios, pero cuando el Hokage les dijo.

Hokage hiruzen : yo soy el hokage esta es mi aldea, no me importa cuál sea su opinión de cómo se tiene que educar a los próximos ninjas de esta aldea,.

Además este nuevo sistema talvez sea más exigente en la educación, pero los beneficios que los alumnos tendrán una vez termine la academia los preparada los suficiente Para poder formar se como ninjas.

Ninjas que arriesgaran sus vidas para poder salvar y proteger esta aldea, ninjas que se convertirán en el futuro para poder transmitir la Unión. La voluntad, que se conviertan en la voluntad de fuego.

Después de el discurso y el apoyo del Consejo shinobi junto a los concejales que les explicaron, más detalladamente como funcionara de beneficiosos,.

A lo cual tenía razón al fina , Luego del primer mes del nuevo sistema el rendimiento de los estudiantes, aumento esto a su vez mejoro la tasa de graduación de genins que se convertirían en futuros ninjas.

También los chunins tanto como los jonins, eran evaluados, la razón fácil.

Muchos por la época de paz que estaban viviendo avían descuidado en si la mayo parte de entrenamiento cómo la seguridad y la fuerza de su aldea, algo que no le gusto al hokage.

El a beses se preguntaba ¿porque había dejado que su aldea se hubiera debilitado tanto?, solo podía pensar en que lo atribuyo que después de la muerte de su esposa y la supuesta muerte de minato y Kushina y el resto de su familia, la conmoción que había tomado a demás de tener que tomar el cagó como hokage, fue mucho para el además de cuidar de natsumi.

Si definitivamente el no estaba bien en esos momentos, todo por que minato decidió, no se que estupidez en ese momento para dejar la aldea abandonado en un momento de necesidad,.

Maldiciendo a minato y Kushina por su estupidez ¿sea cual sea lo que se les allá ocurre por la mente para dejar la aldea?, el solo sabía una cosa.

¡Que minato junto con Kushina lo pagarían, claro que no saldrían ilesos cuando los viera de nuevo!.

Todo eso a pasado en estos seis meses en que las chicas no estuvieron, otro de los cambios que hubo fueron con sus amigos y los hermanos de natsumi.

Cada uno de los amigos de natsumi, hinata y yakumo se tomaron sus carreras shinobi, en total seriedad en los entrenamientos y en aprender de sus clanes tanto como en la academia.

La razón era por la cartas de sus amigas, en ellas les habían escrito que ellas se volverían fuertes para proteger los a todos,.

Además de decirles que no importa si no eran los mejores en si tienes fallas o si tenían dificultades, que siempre confiaran en ellos mismos y que se esforzarán en su entrenamiento para un día poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

Las palabras que les escribieron inspiraron a sus amigos para entrenar y fortalecer, incluso shikamaru que siempre pensando que era problemático se tomó enserio su entrenamiento.

Todo esto gracias a la confianza que tienen sus amigas en ellos, claro que aún no saben que "naruto" es mujer.

Pero volviendo con los hermanos de natsumi todos se pusieron muy tristes de la partida de ella al principio estaban deprimidos.

Pensando que pudieron haber echo más por ella. Pero luego de un tiempo ellos acordaron que no se deprimirían más y que esperarían con ansias el regreso de las chicas.

Y obvio que también planearon la tortura cof cof digo castigo de minato y Kushina, mua jaja jaja jaja, perdón me salgo de tema.

Esto fue lo que estuvo pasado estos seis meses en los que no estuvieron en konoha.

En la torre-Karin.

Las chicas estaban despertaron después de tres horas de inconsciencia.

Natsumi.

Alguien anotó la matrícula, hhaaaaa que dolor ciento ¿que pasó?.

Amm lo último que recuerdo fue haber tomado algo con hinata-chan y yakumo-chan,.

¡¡Haa es cierto, tomamos esa agua extraña!!, si que fue una tortura, ¡¡nunca pero nunca volveré a tomar esa cosa de nuevo fue horrendo!!. un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recodar lo sucedido.

Me levanté vi que hinata-chan y yakumo-chan también se levantaban, pero al abrir los ojos mis amigas me lleve una sorpresa. Pero ellas me miraban sonpredidas también.

¿por que será?.

Autor cuando las chicas abrieron hice vieron dieron un grito ahogado, por la impresión.

Las tres avían sufrido cambios.

Natsumi ella al abrir sus ojos se podían ver en estos, unos ojos verde/Jade, iguales a los de un súper sayashin, con la diferencia que poseían una estrella igual a la de una brújula.

Rodado por dos escaleras de círculos, con cuadros. las líneas que dibujaba la estrella era de color celeste claro con una pupila de color blanco.

Con hinata pasó algo también sorprendente.

En su caso sus ojos apareció un byakugan, que lo rodeaba una pupila negra que era también rodeado por un circulo rojo con tres magatamas negras.

En otras palabras Hinata había desarrollado una función de un sharingan y byakugan.

Y con yakumo pues ella.

Yakumo al abrir sus ojos estos ya no tenían ese color verde que los caracterizaba, no ahora eran de color naranja con un anillo amarillo rodeando una pupila rasgada como la de un animal, pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que apareció en su espalda,.

En la espalda baja de yakumo, esta tenía una cola de mono.

En alguna parte del universo.

???? : Valla sucedió antes de lo planeado, esto es inesperado.

Pero no me sorprende de ella, esto solo le da más posibilidades a los acontecimientos, que sucederán.

Solo espero que esta ves no vuelva a suceder lo mismo, Natsumi te deseo suerte, se que hallarás la forma de terminar con la cadena de dolor que amcargando aluna y *...

Find del capitulo.


	7. cuestionario de los próximos capítulos

Hola a todos espero que le guste mi fic.

Quiero que comenten su opinión.

Quería saber su opinión en lo siguiente.

 _Les gustaría que el clan uchija sea exterminado la mayoría o no quieren._ _Quieren que natsumi recupere sus recuerdos de gaara, antes que lo encuentre en los exámenes chunins._ _Quieren que itachi se una a Akatsuki si o no._ _Quieren que natsumi cuando vuelva a konoha siga ocultando que es mujer._ _Quieren que los de la aldea sepan que natsumi es hija de minato y Kushina para que se arrepientan al menos la mayoría._ _Quieren que horochimaru sea mujer, y sea la pareja de jiraiya en el futuro._

Comenten.

Espero que sigan viendo este fic.


	8. los 9 bijuspoderes misteriosos

Luego de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de los cambios que tuvieron las chicas quedaron impresionados pero justo cuando iba a preguntar cómo se sentía algo pasó,.

De repente un aura de color verde aparece alrededor de natsumi y por unos momentos pudo sentir una, gran energía que se sentía totalmente diferente al poder que alguna vez sintió, de su padre o incluso de Goku y Vegeta incluso hagoromo y hamura.

No se sentía igual al poder que ellos emanan, lo que sentía era diferente, al poder que ellos tenían pero al mismo tiempo tenían cierto parecido, pero no sabía que era pero luego de unos momentos se sintió totalmente agotada como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerza y sin darse cuenta estaba desprendiendo ese poder, todo a su alrededor temblaba, y la presión era sofocante las chicas se arrodillaron ante el poder que estaban sintiendo.

el poder que sintió Natsumi fue tan grande que terminó desmayándose nuevamente Pero esta vez estaba fría y con la reparación muy lenta.

Todos se preocuparon y se acercaron a natsumi las niñas estaban aún temblado aún del impacto sin percatarse de qué habían desactivaron sus dojutsus.

Yakumo : natsumi está muy fría tenemos que hacerla entrar en calor y parece que está sufriendo de hipotermia es como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se hubiera ido de golpe y su cuerpo está en un estado muy crítico lo dijo muy preocupada por su amiga mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al no saber cómo ayudarla.

Hinata al ver esto también se preocupó pero recordó que ella tenía la marca del Sol de parte de amura.

Así que la utilizo en natsumi y le extraño que ella tardado más de lo que había tardado en otras ocasiones en utilizarlo, ya que cuando utilizaba la curación no le era tan complicado, pero esta vez se había tardando más de lo común y no se lo explicaba del todo, además de que no sólo el cuerpo de natsumi si no que también su energía espiritual tanto como mental y físico fueron afectados es como si hubieran atacado directamente todo su sistema, a su propia alma.

Luego de unos momentos de preocupación finalmente pudieron estabilizar a natsumi.

Hinata : ya está con eso estará bien lo dijo con más calma pero aun estaba muy preocupada y sollozaba también.

Yakumo : maestro Karin usted sabe que sucedió con natsumi porque se puso hací, con algunas lágrimas.

Maestro Karin : no estoy muy seguro de qué tipo de poder fue el que desprendió natsumi-san, sólo te puedo decir una cosa ese poder fue el causante de que ella tuvieron una sobre carga de poder al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se bloqueó. todo eso inconscientemente haciendo que el poder que estaba fluyendo a través de ella se detuviera, por eso sus defensas bajaron tan rápido y se puso de ese estado, lo más recomendable para estos casos es que ella no utiliza ese poder hasta que al menos sea un poco más grande y que tenga una condición física que le permita volver a usarlo, estoy seguro de que los ojos que ella tenía al momento de haber liberado ese poder tiene algo que ver también con ese poder lo más recomendable es que no trate de utilizarlo de nuevo al menos hasta que termine su entrenamiento con sus maestros.

(Pensamiento de Karin : ese poder solo lo sentí por unos instantes pero se sintió, tan cálido y armonioso nunca había sentido tal sensación, no se compara a nada con lo que allá sentido antes.

Pero también pude percibir el gran poder oculto que escondía, fue abrumador si hubiera seguido un segundo más me pudiera arrodillado, de lo abrumador de su poder, aún siento temblar mi cuerpo,.

Ni siquiera cuando goku o Vegeta cuando se transformaban en súper Sayayín se comparaba con lo que sentí, al estar cerca de ella.

este poder era mucho más abrumador pero al mismo tiempo más calmado pero hay algo que me inquieto, pude percibir que sólo tocó la superficie del poder, pero sólo con tocar la superficie ya logró superar de una forma abismal, la transformación Súper Sayayín 3 por sólo unos breves momentos y eso me preocupa bastante si ella tiene este poder solo significa que en algún momento alguien o algún enemigo o una crisis esta cerca.

Si algo me enseñó todos los años de experiencia y sobre todo al conocer a Goku y Vegeta se que mientras más fuertes se hagan ellos significa que en algún momento algún ser Igualmente fuerte que ellos vendrá para enfrentar los.,

Parece que nuevamente el destino del mundo está en juego, pero solo me queda confiar en ellas, al parecer todo queda en manos de natsumi hinata y yakumo.

Pero si la historia se repite eso solo significara que no lucharán solas y por lo que veo natsumi-san a heredado tu corazón goku-san, tal vez aun no lo sepa pero ella tiene una esencia que hace querer pelear y luchar junto a ella.

Estoy seguro que cuando el momento llegue sus amigos y familia la ayudarán y la salvarán, y ella será más fuerte solo para ayudar los también y que defenderán la paz.

(Fin de los pensamientos de karin).

En alguna parte del universo.

???? : Mi Lady cree que debemos intervenir si esto sigue así no podrá con ese poder a un no tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para manejar esa carga de poder, si llega a usar ese poder antes de estar lo suficientemente preparada podría consumir no sólo su cuerpo sino también podría destruir su propia alma.

???? : lo sé aún no está preparada para entrar a ese poder es muy joven y además se las consecuencias, no sólo pondría en peligro tanto su cuerpo.

Si no su alma, también podría destruirse, solo nos queda esperar que Goku y Vegeta hagoromo, hamura pueden entrenarla lo suficientemente bien Hasta que el momento llegué y ella tenga que despertar todo su poder.

¿???? : Mi Lady, ella está vez despertara todo su poder, ninguno de los otros anteriores lo había logrado hasta ahora, goku-sama estuvo cerca, pero solo lo despertó mil años después de su muerte.

¿ por que ahora está pasado esto?. La duda era y la intriga era evidente para el joven sirviente.

???? : ¿aun te acuerdas de las historias?, lo que su sucedió con * y * cuán ellos ,Lo pregunto con un rostro serió.

???? : si mi Lady, las recuerdo todas.

¿???? : Pues ¿recuerdas la zona del ragnarok?.

Al mencionar esa zona no puedo evitar notar como su sirviente tenía un ligero estremecimiento a recordar esa historia, luego vio Cómo abrió los ojos de la impresión y después cambia una mirada muy preocupada.

???? : mi lady no quiera decir que ese momento se está acercando es por eso que ya está despertando sus poderes además de que ellos Nacieron con la condición que le falta.

Ante la mención de esta pregunta "ella" Sólo pudo dar un suspiro y asintió.

¿???? : Tienes razón, goku y Vegeta solo pidieron acceder al estado * solo porque entrenaron acá pero no pueden sobrepasar ese poder los únicos que pueden son ellos pero solo cuando estén *. Todo lo digo en un tono de melancolía tristeza recordando él pasado.

Pero eso sólo significa... mi Lady, sólo tienen un corto lapso de tiempo ante de que la maldición lo alcancé a él también si no, logra salvarlo entonces no podría detenerlo como la última vez, apenas si pudo ella cuando tenía todos sus poderes, pero a un gran costo, el precio fue alto para todos si esta vez no están juntos Cómo van a detenerlo.

???? : ¡¡Eso lo se mejor que nadie no quiero que esa historia se vuelva a repetir y menos en esta vida!!. "ellos" lo último que quiero es que él vuelva a consumirse en el odio, y en la sed de sangre, por culpa de esa maldita "maldición", sólo queda esperar que ella pueda solucionarlo Y lograr salvar lo esta vez mientras él aún tenga amor en su corazón, No será consumido tan fácilmente como los otros, que no Nacieron con la capacidad de amar Aunque haya sufrido mucho.

???? : Lo entiendo mi Lady Sí usted también Confía en la señorita natsumi-sama yo también confiar en ella.

Mi entras tanto en la tierra.

Ya había pasado un día completo, natsumi aún no despertaba y lo otros estaban un poco preocupados por ella, pero al poco tiempo empezó a reaccionar y todos se acercaron para ver cómo estaba.

Natsumi.

Me sentía un muy cansada al abrir los ojos, lo cual fue un gravé error por la molesta luz del sol.

Que me perdoné Amaterasu-chan pero ¡¡detesto despertar con la moleta luz del día en mi cara dattebayo!!, trato de ajustar mi vista y luego de a poco veo.

Hinata-chan y yakumo-chan y el maestro Karin estaban alado mío, ¿con unas cara preocupadas?.

M. Karin : Natsumi-san ¿estas bien como te sientes?.

Natsumi : me siento bien solo un poco casada, pero ¿pero por que están tan extraños?,. Les pregunté no sabía que pasaba pero me empezaba a preocupar.

Hinata : Natsumi-chan ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó?.

Natsumi : ¿recordar que?.

Yakumo : ¿de que hablas?, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas cuando despertamos y lo que te sucedió?. Me miró con incredulidad.

Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo haber despertado des pues de tomar esa agua extraña, recuerdo haber visto a mis amigas, ver sus "ojos, y que yakumo tiene cola " pero luego todo es oscuro no recuerdo nada más.

Natsumi : "no solo recuerdo a verlas visto, que por cierto que me sorprendió mucho dattebayo", pero luego todo es oscuro y no recuerdo nada.

Autor.

Cuando las chicas iban a contarle lo sucedido, karin intervino.

M. Karin : Natsumi ¿no quieres comer algo?, Interrumpió a propósito a las chicas.

"Estas" por su parte se dieron cuenta y cuando iban a reclamar, pero pararon al escucharon a natsumi.

Natsumi : ¡¡ siii muero de hambre!!. Lo dijo con ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Todos pusieron una sonrisa ante su actitud, tan inocente que la caracterizaba y que sólo la conocían las personas que ella consideraba su familia.

Luego de servirle su comida y dejarla sola comiendo se pusieron a hablar.

Yakumo : maestro ¿Por qué no nos dejo contarle a natsumi-chan lo sucedido?, lo pregunto señalados a ella y a hinata, ambas amigas tenían el ceño fruncido,. Estaban molesta y curiosas por la respuesta.

M. Karin : se que están molestas, pero es lo mejor por el momento, no hay que alterarla tiene que descansar, no podemos decírselo y que se preocupé,.

Que Descansen un poco y luego Valla con kami-sama yo les diré cómo llegar con el pero descansen luego hablen primero con sus maestros tal vez ellos sepan más del asunto pero guarden el secreto por el momento.

Ante lo dicho por el maestro karin, las chicas lo aceptaron, y se fueron a reunieron con natsumi que ya había terminado su comida.

Natsumi : ¡¡ que rico estuvo la comida dattebayo!!., Sobado se la pasa satisfecha.

Las chicas rieron, y el maestro también sonrío, y recodo a goku jaja si que se parecían.

M. Karin : chicas es momento que vallan con kami-sama, el las ayudar ahora, con el entrenamiento.

Natsumi : si es el momento, vamos chicas.

Hinata/Yakumo : siii.

M. Karin : Bueno para poder llegar al templo de kami-sama, Natsumi-san tendrás que usar el báculo sagrado,.

Sube al techo de la torre, una vez allí tendrás que hacer crecer el báculo para unir la torre y el templo, y una vez que se unan gracias al báculo, podrán entrar al templo de kami-sama.

Ante la explicación las chicas se sorprendieron, de que el báculo sirviera para eso también.

El maestro karin como regalo de despedida les regaló un frasco con semillas del ermitaño, esto claro que lo hizo por si llegara una citación de emergencia y la circunstancia lo amerita,.

Aunque las chicas en si eran grandes sanadoras no sólo por los regalos que tuvieron sino por el echo de que a natsumi/hinata y yakumo estudiaron ninjutsu médico también,.

Sobre todo natsumi que era la más entusiasta en aprender el ninjutsu médico, y más cuando supo que su abuelita era la mejor ninja médico del mundo, eso y además de que su abuelita le había mandado todos los rollos y libros de todo lo que ella a estudiado y los métodos que a creado, en el campo médico solo hace que quiera mejorar y superar a su abuelita.

De hecho ya tiene varias ideas para mejorar uno de los mejores jutsus de su abuelita,. ( Pero eso es para otro capitulo).

Una vez que cumplieron con las instrucciones de el maestro karin, las chicas subieron hasta el templo, una vez hay dos siluetas a parecieron.

Natsumi, hinata y yakumo las reconocieron y hicieron una inclinación.

Kami-sama Dende : me da gusto velas pequeñas, ya estoy enterado de todo, me presento,.

Yo soy kami-sama pero ustedes llamen me Dende será un placer tenerlas como huéspedes en el templo, lo dijo con una sonrisa Serena.

Míster popo : hola pequeñas, será para mí también recibirlas también en el templo como invitadas si necesitan algo pídanmelo, haciendo una reverencia de respeto al mismo.

Natsumi/Hinata/Yakumo : ¡¡muchas gracias Dende/sama y Míster popo/san!!.

Luego de presentar se las chicas, 13 siluetas aparecieron en el templo solo las chicas reconocieron a cuatro de ellas, el resto era un misterio para ellas, bueno hasta que natsumi vio a un pelirrojo/naranja, de ojos carmín.

Natsumi : ¿papá?.

Kurama : hací es cachorra, soy yo.

Natsumi hinata y yakumo estaban confundidas, pero goku tomó la palabra.

Goku : jaja, se que tienen preguntas chicas, hací que se las contaré yo, etto verán lo que sucede fue.

Flash black.

En el espacio mental de natsumi/Hinata.

Goku.

Cuando las chicas tomaron del agua nosotros Vimos a través de ellas como se desmayaban, algo que era muy natural después de tomar el agua de los dioses, pero momentos después de que ellas tomaron el agua pudimos notar algo extraño que sucedía.

Me dí cuenta de que los bijus también cambiaron y supe de inmediato de que el agua también los afectaba a ellos al recordar que el agua también sacaba todo el poder oculto y modifica la energía y como los bijus son formas de energía que están conectados a natsumi y a Hinata me di cuenta de inmediato que también estaban siendo transformados por el agua luego de un tiempo, vimos como sus cuerpos se transformaban algo muy sorprendente.

Hagoromo : qué les pasó a mis hijos porque ahora se ven diferentes parece como si fueran un seres humanos.

Al Escuchar las palabras de Hagoromo momentos después de que terminó la transformación, me concentré en sentir su energía y me sorprendió de lo que sentí.

Goku : Vegeta también lo puedes sentir verdad,. quería confirmar mis sospechas, Así que también le pregunté a Vegeta.

Vegeta : mph, Sí también lo sentí kakaroto esos insectos no sólo se ven como seres humanos sino que también tienen ki, además del chakra pero también parece que ellos tienen células Sayayín ahora,. eso último lo dijo con cierta seriedad al verlos.

Hamura : ¡¡que como puede ser posible eso!!. Lo dijo con cierta incredulidad.

Vegeta : al parecer su sangre se funcionó con las de las chicas durante la transformación, al parecer el poder del agua de los dioses uso sus células sayashin para mutarlos para poder usa el ki.

Ante la explicación de Vegeta todo tuvo más sentido.

Hagoromo : esto no puede ser, mirando con asombro.

Hamura : hermano es impresionante, jamás imaginé esto.

Goku : jajá esto se pondrá interesante al parecer no sólo las chicas tendrán que entrenar ahora.

Vegeta mph. Pero también impresionado.

Fin flash black.

Autor.

Al terminar de escuchar la historia las chicas se les cayó la mandíbula de la impresión y pusieron los ojos en blanco, Al escuchar todo lo que había pasado no paran de mirar a las 9 personas que tenían en frente ya sabían que el pelirrojo era kurama su sensei maestro/padre, pero el resto apenas se los reconocía.

Al terminar de escuchar y procesar todo lo que pasó las chicas Ven a el resto de los que estaban ahí mirándole con cara de wi-fi al no saber muy bien que hacer ahora Así que el primero en hablar fue «son goku» ( nota : cuando use «» es para referirme al biju de cuatro colas).

«son goku» : Bueno mocosas para que no haya confusión nos vamos a presentar así sabrán Quién es cada uno así «son goku» mando una mirada de a todos sus hermanos que captaron a lo que se refería el primero en presentarse fue obvio shukaku.

Shukaku : buenas chicas aquí está ¡¡su genial y sexy maestro yo soy shukaku!!, haciendo una pose extraño presentamos entre las chicas que le salieron una gota al estilo anime.

se veía como un chico de no más de 13 a 14 años, conplexion delgada pero ligeramente fornido, un rubio ceniso con ligeras mechas en punta, tes calara, ojos violetas ligeramente afilados, destellante en provocación con dibercion.

Nota.

los atuendo imaginenllos

fin de Nota.

Sí definitivamente era "el" fue el pensamiento general de las chicas que conocían la personalidad de su maestro/tío.

Kurama : No importa cómo te veas siempre seguirá siendo el mismo mapache roñoso, lo dijo en un "tono" de Clara burla y cara inocente.

Shukaku : ¿qué dijiste? ¡¡Zorro pulgoso!!, con una mirada fulminante pero con una sonrisa burlona también.

Matatabi : Ya basta los dos si no quieren que los incinere!!.

Una vez de que los dos aludidos a sentirán repetidas veces para evitar que su hermana los carbonizara ella decidió presentarse.

Matatabi : Hola mínimas Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta pero soy matatabi, presentándose con una mano en la cadera al mismo tiempo que les da una sonrisa dulce pero al mismo tiempo un tanto felina a las niñas que entendieron de inmediato que se trataba de su maestra/tía, Matatabi.

ella era una chica que facilmente puede pasa por los 15 o 16 años, delgada de bueras Cubas que arian a jiraiya babear, tes también clara, ojos etereocromaticos de diferente colores amarillo en la derecha y azul a la izquierda, su cabello largo hasta por debajo de los ombros de color celeste con mechas azules en su fleco y costados enmarcandole su rostro.

Isobu : Bueno pequeñas Yo soy y isobu dijo en un tono un tanto calmado para al mismo tiempo tranquilizador, a las niñas que lo reconocieron de mi nieto como su maestra/tío al mismo.

el tenía una apariencia de un chico de 15 a 16 años, conplexion ligeramente fonido pero sin exsagerar, su tes era ligeramente bronceada, cabellos celeste en punta corto pero con un fleco de lado que tapaba uno de los ojos en su cara, solo dejado a las vista un ojo, color dorado.

«son goku» : mocosas soy «son goku» lo dijo con una voz gruesa que parece que está "enfadado", Pero para lo que lo conocen bien sabían que esa, es su forma de hablar.

el tenía una apariencia de un chico de 16 a 17 años, conplexion fornido, tes oscira, pelo corto con solo ligero mechones en punta de color rojo oscuro, de ojos color ambar.

Kokuō : hola chicas soy kokuō, lo dijo la "chica" para sorpresa de las niñas que no se esperaban ver a kokuō como mujer en si era sorprendente.

ella tenía la aparecía de una chica de 15 a 16 años, de conplexion delgada con anchas caderas de buenas curvas, de tes clara, cabellos largos hasta su sintira con fleco, de color rubio platinado con mechas rubias más brillante, ojos azules con pintura roja marcando la comisura inferior del párpado.

Saiken : hola mis pequeñas damas yo soy saiken dijo con elegancia y amabilidad, brindándoles una sonrisa.

el tiene la apariencia de un chico de 15 a 16 años, de conplexion delgada pero con musculos, tes clara, su cabellos blancos por la mitad superios, en la nuca y aldo de un color azul claro, pelo corto en mechas en puntas, sus ojos era de color verde Jade.

Las chicas estaban un poco sonrojadas, estaban acostumbradas a las personalidad de saiken pero verlo tan amable y gentil con la apariencia que tiene, hizo que se pusieran un poco sonrosadas, y apenas y al mismo tiempo.

Kurama cuán noto el comportamiento de SUS cachorras se puso celoso cofcof papá gallina cofcof iba a golpear a su "hermanito" pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

Chōmei : hola queridas, yo soy chōmei dijo con una radiante sonrisa la biju de siente colas.

ella tenía la aparecía de una chica de 17 a 18 años, conplexion delgada un poco más desarrollada que sus hermanas ( Nota : si me entienden a lo que me refiero fin de Nota.) de tes ligeramente bronceada, cabellos verdes menta lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, en la mechas eran de un verde de un oscuro caro, ojos nanja atardecer.

Las chicas seguían impresionadas de cómo de diferentes se veía sus tíos/as, si que se sorprendieron.

Gyūki : yo aquí presentó a ustedes, ¡¡la gran ilusión sensación soy gyūki!!, dijo el biju de ocho colas.

el tenía la apariencia de un chico de 19 a 20 años, complexión fornida, tes oscura, cabello corte moicano, de color de cabello rojo/Rosa, ojos chocolate ligeramente rasgados.

Nuevamente a todos les salió una gota al estiló anime, si definitivamente ese era gyūki fue el pensamiento de las niñas.

Kurama : bueno de mi ya saben cachorras pero soy kurama-sama el Biju más poderoso el rey biju, sacándole una bebita a cierto mapache luego de una miní discusión que fue parada por las mujeres presentes,.

el tenía la apariencia de un chico de 20 a 21 años, de complexión delgada pero musculoso, tes clara, cabellos color rojo lacio hasta los hombros, con una mechas en puntas, ojos afilado color de rojinaranja, que brillaban en superioridad y peligro.

Todo conversaron una rato entré ellos los bijus se presentaron también con kami-sama y Míster popo, acordaron darles dos semanas a las niñas para que descansen y tengan unas vacaciones.

Claro que se les hizo raro el hecho, pero cuando les dijeron que después su entrenamiento sería el doblé, con unas sonrisas sádicas.

Las niñas llorado a cascadas decidieron mejor aprovechar al máximo su tiempo antes de que su muer.. digo su entrenamiento vuelta a iniciar.

Aunque también había otros motivos ocultos que tenían para darles las dos semanas.

Find del capitulo.

Sé que el capitulo no fue la gran cosa en Sí en general pero quería Resaltar algunos temas y cosas curiosas sobre todo algunas cosas que quise agregar para aumentar el drama y suspenso de la historia.


End file.
